


Предложение (The Proposal)

by HoneyLeo



Series: The Domestic Life of Steve and Yasha [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Proposal (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marvel Avengers Fusion, Alternate Universe - The Proposal Fusion, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bruce and Clint are totally stoners, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Dirty Talk, Drama & Romance, Gay Sex, Inspiration, M/M, Men Crying, Past Abuse, Poor Bucky, Rimming, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tango, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Tony Stark is an Asshole, Top Steve, Top Steve Rogers, i just watched this film and couldn't help myself, inspired by the film The Proposal, no powers, poor steve, russian bucky, stevexbucky - Freeform, this story is gradually diverging from the movie help, trigger warning: past domestic abuse, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyLeo/pseuds/HoneyLeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив Роджерс работает в качестве исполнительного помощника, демона-босса, Джеймса Барнса, в Pierce Publishing. Все НЕНАВИДЯТ работать с Джеймсом Барнсом, воплощением самого Сатаны. Но когда приходит отказ для его иммиграционной визы, Джеймс быстро обдумывает план и затягивает Стива в заговор, с целью воспрепятствовать правительству Соединенных Штатов и избежать депортации. Так наступают выходные, где начальник и подчиненный должны больше узнать друг о друге, и о том, что значит быть по настоящему счастливыми.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Затруднительное положение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Proposal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644679) by [The_Nerd_Alert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nerd_Alert/pseuds/The_Nerd_Alert). 



Солнечный свет струился сквозь шторы его квартиры, освещая сжавшуюся в кровати фигуру. Приоткрытое окно впускало звуки начала нового дня в Нью-Йорке, стараясь быстрее выдернуть дремлющего парня из сна. Стив Роджерс моргнул, открывая мутные глаза навстречу солнечному свету, который разбудил его, зевая и пытаясь собрать мысли воедино, перед тем как страх словно холодный свинец опустился на грудь, он ринулся вперед принимая сидячее положение. Взглянув на будильник, Стив застонал, найдя мигающие красные цифры «12:00».

\- Дерьмо, - зарычал он, хватая телефон со стола и глядя в ужасе на время. Он опаздывал. Уже сильно опаздывал.

Вскочив с кровати, он заметался по комнате, схватил костюм из своего шкафа, надевая его не заботясь о том, чтобы пойти в душ. Парень вяжет на шее первый схваченный галстук и выскакивает из своей квартиры с портфелем в руке.

Так чертовски поздно.

Был краткий момент, когда пробегая мимо кафе, в голове мелькнула дикая мысль, хотя он знал реальные последствия таких действий - в лучшем случае они будут тяжелыми, в худшем - катастрофическими, и быстро заскочил в Starbucks рядом с его офисом. Очередь внутри заставила его остановиться, в груди появилось неприятное чувство поражения.

\- Стив!

Парень посмотрел вверх и увидел знакомую бариста, махавшую в начале очереди, держа его привычный заказ с огромной улыбкой на лице. Стив вздохнул и начал проталкиваться к стойке, кидая извинения здесь и там, схватил у нее стаканчики с благодарной и истощенной улыбкой.

 - Кэти, ты не имеешь ни малейшего представления…ты буквально спасла мне жизнь, - выдохнул он, улыбаясь ей и бросая щедрые чаевые в банку, прежде чем стартануть из кафе в сторону офиса.

Несмотря на его довольно пугающий размер тела, толпа была неумолима, и парень с трудом проталкивался ко входу в здание, где солнечный свет отражался от массивных букв, выбитых на бронзовой таблице, висящей на мраморной дверной раме. «Pierce Publishing» - одно из самых престижных издательских компаний известных человеку, стоял как краеугольный камень в области издательского дела и редактирования в Нью-Йорке, и все, кто был достаточно удачлив, попадая туда на работу, боролся изо всех сил за то, чтобы получить любую должность и закрепиться на месте. Даже такой скромный, исполнительный помощник как Стив Роджерс. В то время, как кто-то пугался постоянно наваливающейся и напряженной работы в издательстве, это была не единственная причина беспокойства Стива, ежедневно давящая и мешающая нормальному существованию.

Нет…не было ничего, что могло бы переплюнуть работу за бесплатно, на самого колючего, бессердечного и без эмоционального главного редактора, который когда-либо ходил по земле. И Джеймс Барнс мог с гордостью согласится с почетным званием демона в своей профессиональной сфере.

Стив ворвался в почти забитый лифт, пробормотал извинения сотрудникам и попытался отдышаться, крепко сжимая кофейные стаканчики в своих трясущихся руках. Беглый взгляд с левой стороны привлек его внимание, и он ответил легкой улыбкой.

\- Тяжелое утро… - все, что он пробормотал, и получил сочувственный кивок от своего компаньона по лифту, прежде чем наступила глухая тишина.

Прибыв на свой этаж, он практически выпрыгнул из лифта и направился прямо по коридору, прокладывая свой путь через толпу к офису мистера Барнса. Все, кто присутствовал здесь понимали, как чертовски сложно работать непосредственно с самим главным редактором. Никто, на самом деле, не знал, откуда пришел мистер Барнс; только то, что казалось он выполз из самых темных глубин Ада, чтобы ежедневно изводить и разрушать жизнь своих работников.

Только небольшое количество людей знало некоторые подробности из прошлого мистера Барнса, и они были невероятно молчаливы и не распространялись об этом. Джеймс Барнс был великолепным и безжалостным магнатом, который окончил университет со степенью магистра в совсем еще нежном возрасте 24 лет. Он эмигрировал из России в США три года назад, крепко сжимая в руках степень по бизнесу и редакторскому делу, с душой полностью очищенной от каких-либо человеческих чувств. Несмотря на то, что Джеймс был просто кошмаром на работе, он также был и блестящим бизнесменом, что помогло компании взлететь вверх. Конечно, если бы он имел сердце достойного человека, то он бы стал замечательным боссом для любого.

Вместо этого Стив чувствовал себя танцующей обезьянкой: договаривался о встречах, организовывал PR-конференции и доставлял кофе, и пирожные в любое время, когда мистеру Барнсу захочется. И в 26 он был квалифицированным секретарем, который безусловно не подписывался на всю эту чушь.

\- Стив, блин, ты слишком поздно сегодня! – прошипела ему женщина, отодвигая в сторону трубку своего телефона, и Стив вздохнул поднимая перед собой кофе.

\- Это просто начало еще одного тяжелого дня Лиза. Я не могу говорить, я должен… - начал он, не замечая движущейся тележки с почтой, в которую он почти врезался, за что был наказан в виде спрея кофе в лицо.

Что еще важнее - кофе Джеймса. Стив ощутил сочувствующий хлопок по спине от другого работника, отчего рука невольно сжалась в кулак, окончательно уничтожая стаканчик с кофе и разбрызгивая горячую жидкость по белой рубашке.

\- Ох, ДА ЛАДНО! – проскулил он, оглядывая себя с тревогой. Все вокруг него моментально оживились, в толпе слышались и смешки, и жалостливый шепот к теперь, скорее уже, бывшему помощнику.

Рыча сам на себя, Стив кинул уже окончательно уничтоженный стаканчик в корзину и бросился в уборную, с осторожностью сжимая уцелевший кофе в руках он заперся внутри. Слава богу, он был предусмотрительным и принёс запасную рубашку в офис. Галстук был испорчен, но по крайней мере был черным. Он легко мог скрыть пятна кофе.

Стив переоделся в рекордно короткое время, бросил грязную рубашку в сумку и выскользнул из уборной с оставшимся стаканчиком кофе, пытаясь выправить галстук. В этот момент он услышал, как офис мгновенно наполнился эхом обменивающихся сообщений с нескольких компьютеров. Был поднят сигнал тревоги, его кровь похолодела.

Оно здесь.

Двигаясь как можно быстрее Стив бросился в офис Барнса и поставил свой портфель на стол, послушно держа чашку в руке, как будто ожидая прибытия своего палача.

За пределами личного кабинета все пространство затопила пугающая тишина, пока двери лифта не провозгласили о прибытии. И вышел сам дьявол, все присутствующие затаили дыхание.

От Джеймса Барнса тяжело было оторвать взгляд. Сильный подбородок и аккуратно уложенные, черные как смоль волосы – он выглядел таким юным, гладко выбритое лицо, будто детально вырезанное самым острым лезвием и ледяные глаза, к 27 годам он знал, как пахнет власть. Он, словно выточенная древними фигура, в своем сшитом на заказ костюме, в сочетании с темно-малиновой рубашкой под жилетом, несомненно смоченной в крови врагов. Если бы у него в теле остались крупицы человеческой порядочности, он был бы безумно привлекательным мужчиной, как будто с разворота GQ.

Как послушные студенты перед учителем, все его сотрудники держали головы опущенными, пальцы летали по клавишам, работа шла в напряженном молчании, и неважно, давал ли Джеймс указание или нет. Его блестящие туфли эхом разносились по полу, когда он направился в свой кабинет. Взглянув на своего помощника с пустым выражением лица, он, даже не моргнув, выхватил кофе из рук и сунул вместо него свое пальто.

\- Роджерс, - пробормотал Джеймс, садясь за стол, вытаскивая самые последние рукописи из ящика и бегло одаривая его тонкой натянутой улыбкой.

\- Доброе утро, мистер Барнс, - ответил Стив, лучезарно улыбаясь ему, попутно вешая пальто на стойку, а затем схватил свой планшет переходя к графику на этот день.

\- Я просто хотел напомнить вам, что у вас совещание через полчаса, а затем встреча с Дженис. Она спрашивает, как идут дела с ее рукописью, и я напомнил ей, что если она не доставит вам доработанную копию до завтра - проект затянется. Отдел кадров запрашивает выписку о посещаемости за прошлую неделю, и ох … - он перевернул страницу на своем планшете и взглянул на босса.

\- Звонил ваш адвокат из иммиграционной службы. Он просит о встрече с ним, сегодня утром, говорит, что это весьма важный вопрос.

 Джеймс слушал только в пол уха листая первые страницы рукописи, прежде чем бросив ее в сторону, постучал пальцами по столу.

\- Спасибо вам, мистер Роджерс. Отмени встречу с Дженис, скажи ей, что срок перенесен на вторую половину дня, и передай адвокату, что встреча возможна только после обеда, не раньше. Мы идем в офис Арнима, что бы немного пообщаться с ним, касательно… определенных вопросов. У нас есть Опра и новое издание ее книги.

Стив кивнул, бегло делая пометки на своем планшете. Он никогда не переставал удивляться совершенному американскому произношению Джеймса. Если бы он не знал, что тиран нанявший его родом из Санкт-Петербурга, он мог бы сойти за чистокровного янки.

\- Должен ли я пойти и сообщить Золя, что вы хотите назначить с ним встречу? Я уверен, что он будет признателен о том, что его предупредили заранее.

\- Нет, если ты действительно СЛУШАЛ меня, ты бы слышал, что ТЫ идешь со мной. Если бы мне было интересно твое мнение о том, как мне справляться со своими делами, я бы спросил тебя, - отрезал Джеймс, поднимая свою чашку кофе чтобы глотнуть. Однако его глаза остановились на стаканчике, и он кашлянул привлекая внимание.

\- Хм…, Стивен? – сказал он, протягивая стаканчик. На боку на белом картоне была короткая надпись. – Кто такая Кэти, и почему я должен ей позвонить? – протянул он, улыбаясь своему помощнику как змея, что заставило затрястись все кости в теле Стива.  

\- Хм… - невнятно произнес он потирая шею. – Это не…для вас. Это было для меня.

\- Ага…и почему я пью ТВОЙ кофе, Стивен?

Стив топтался мгновение, прежде чем встретить взгляд своего босса:

\- Потому что…ваш разлился?

Джеймс наблюдал за ним в течении нескольких напряженных секунд, затем поднес чашку к губам и сделал глоток. Он перекатил его по языку, пытаясь определить вкус, проглотил и снова расцвел змеиной улыбкой.

\- Ну, какое совпадение, что ты просто СЛУЧАЙНО заказал двойной обезжиренный латте с карамелью, Стивен.

Стив почувствовал, как его щеки становятся темно красными, и он сглотнул действительно желая, чтобы земля разверзлась и проглотила его живьем.

\- Да, это совпадение, не так ли. Я имею ввиду, что это не умышленный план, на тот случай если ваш кофе когда-нибудь ненароком разольется, - пробормотал он, чувствуя себя незначительным, даже со своими шестью футами и двумя дюйма.

Джеймс просто уставился на него, и перед тем как разорвать взгляд, оглядел с головы до ног, удовлетворенный тем, что смог уже достаточно унизить своего помощника в течении этого короткого утра. Выпрямившись, он схватил стаканчик в руку и натянул довольную пластиковую улыбку.

\- Умышленный. Хм…скорее жалкий. Пойдем, Стивен. Помни, когда мы шагнем в его офис, ты не должен произносить ни слова. Ты реквизит, аксессуар, находящийся в комнате по моей воле. Понял?

Стив ссутулился, слабо кивая своему начальнику, и следуя за ним из офиса как побитый щенок:

\- Да, сэр…

*

Совещание прошло настолько хорошо насколько оно могло пройти с Джеймсом. То есть, оно закончилось Арнимом Золя, самым скользким редактором в компании, орущим матом на Джеймса, когда тот был проинформирован прямо в лоб, что его неспособность обеспечить какую-либо встречу с Опрой, о новом издании, стоила ему работы. Как оказалось, Джеймс был одним из организаторов, поднявших данный вопрос, и его безграничное раздражение из-за необходимости выполнять работу редактора за НЕГО ЖЕ привели к быстрому и жестокому разрешению этой ситуации. Честно говоря, Стив был поражен, что Джеймс дал Арниму два месяца на поиски другой работы, прежде чем его вышвырнут на обочину.

Весь офис погрузился в гробовую тишину, когда Джеймс и Стив покинули кабинет Арнима возвращаясь назад к офису Барнса. Роджерс чувствовал себя так, как будто шел на собственные похороны после этой весьма неудобной встречи.

\- Стивен, похоже мы должны внести некоторые изменения на этой недели относительно рабочих часов. Боюсь, вам придется прийти в офис в выходные и закрыть все хвосты, которые Золя оставил для нас. Никаких исключений, - хладнокровно заявил Джеймс, даже не потрудившись встретить его взгляд.

Стив почувствовал, как у него вынимают желудок, и сглотнув взглянул на своего босса, как будто у него выросла вторая голова.

\- В-в эти выходные? Н-но у моей тети Пегги 90-ый день рождения, я обещал быть там! – воскликнул он, останавливаясь как вкопанный.

Джеймс остановился в паре шагах от него и повернулся с выражением, не терпящим возражений. Он ни от кого не потерпит НЕПОДЧИНЕНИЯ. Глядя на Стива, он подошел глядя прямо в лицо, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Простите, мистер Роджерс, я не думаю, что верно вас расслышал, - прорычал он, милостиво давая Стиву возможность изменить решение. Стив был ошеломлен, что Джеймс не смог найти даже крупицы милосердия в своем сердце.

Стив сглотнул, отступив от его пронзительного взгляда и вздохнул:

\- Нет…нет…все нормально. Я позвоню им и все отменю, - пробормотал он, чувствуя себя абсолютно побежденным. Иногда он задавался вопросом, стоила ли возможность повышения до редактора целой жизни, наполненной горем и печалью. Джеймс никогда не признается в этом…

Барнс кивнул и повернулся на каблуках, удовлетворенный ответом Стива, мельком взглянув на часы.

\- Я боюсь, что настало время увидеться с моим адвокатом. Продолжай работать в офисе, но не забудь зайти за мной в десять минут. У нас слишком много дел сегодня днем, - сказал он, отодвигая своего ассистента легкомысленным взмахом запястья. Он зашагал прочь, не сказав ни слова, оставляя Стива стоять в проходе с ошеломленным выражением на лице.

*

Джеймс вышел из лифта на третьем этаже, маршируя мимо различных секретарей, без малейшего уведомления о своем прибытии и игнорируя их попытки вежливого приветствия. У него в данный момент не было времени ни с кем здороваться. И слишком много всего крутилось в голове, чтобы тратиться на мелкие незначительные разговоры.

Доставив себя в офис Пирса, он наклеил свою лучшую улыбку и, поправив пиджак, поприветствовал своего адвоката и Председателя Редакции:

\- Господин Пирс. Господин Шмидт, приятно видеть вас обоих, - промурлыкал он, пожимая по очереди мужские руки. – Спасибо, что встретились со мной сегодня, я надеюсь все идет хорошо.

Пирс улыбнулся, кивнул Джеймсу, садясь обратно в свое кресло и указал на свои документы:

\- Мистер Барнс, прежде чем мы начнем, я просто хотел сказать, что до меня дошли слухи о вашей работе. Поздравляем с удержанием телевизионной программы с Опрой, вы понятия не имеете насколько это выгодно для нашей компании.

Джеймс улыбнулся ему и кивнул заложив руки за спину. Он чертовски тяжело работал, чтобы заслужить хоть какое-то уважение, как самый молодой Главный редактор в этой компании за все годы ее работы, и слышать такую похвалу было лестно, можно добавить еще одно перышко в шляпу.

\- Большое вам спасибо. Теперь эта встреча…это не про мою…эмм…секундочку, что такое? – спросил он.

Пирс и Шмидт переглянулись на мгновение, прежде чем вернуть свое внимание к столу перед ними:

\- Мистер Барнс…вы помните ммм…момент, когда я сказал вам не ехать на книжную выставку в Торонто из-за вашей иммиграционной визы? Очень важно, чтобы все правила вашего текущего гражданского статуса соблюдались. И еще…я узнал, что вы, на самом деле, невзирая ни на что, покинули страну в разрез с законами?

Джеймс, всегда холодный и собранный, только улыбнулся и кивнул.

\- Я понимаю, что это против политики сэр. Однако, если бы я не поехал, предложения, полученные на выставке ушли бы к…

\- Мистер Барнс, правительство Соединенных Штатов не волнует кто что публикует, - заговорил Шмидт, поглядывая на своего клиента с непроницаемым выражением. – Вы напрямую нарушили очень важное правило. Поэтому, мы разговаривали с иммиграционным офисом сегодня утром…

Джеймс впервые за такое долгое время почувствовал себя несколько растерянным. Тем не менее, он сохранил улыбку на лице и продолжил:

\- Замечательно! Я имею ввиду, они поняли последствия моего хм…очень-очень незначительного нарушения, верно?

Пирс вздохнул, глянув на Шмидта, перед тем как снова уставиться на бумагу в своих руках:

\- Боюсь что нет. Мистер Барнс. Таким образом, в связи с этим нарушением, заявление на визу было отказано и вас депортируют обратно в Россию.

Мир под ногами Джеймса развалился. Он посмотрел на мужчин перед собой, его маска дала трещину из-за произнесенных слов.

\- …де…депортирован? – прохрипел он, чувствуя, как лицо теряет все краски. – Но…но нет…я имею ввиду…серьезно, это не может быть окончательное решение. Я имею ввиду, неужели нет ничего, что может помочь?

Шмидт встал прямо:

\- Ну, мы можем подать иск повторно, но к сожалению, вам придется покинуть страну как минимум на год, прежде чем все будет сделано. И в этот раз…убедитесь, что вы заполнили документы правильно и своевременно.

Джеймс ощутил, что кофе который он пил, угрожает сделать свой путь назад и тяжело сглотнул, чувствуя, как потеют ладони.

\- Через год…это…нет…я не смогу работать. Это…не может произойти!

\- Джеймс, если вас депортируют, вы юридически не можете работать в американской компании. Мне жаль, но мы привлечем к работе Арнима Золя, он является единственным человеком в этом здании с такой же как у вас квалификацией для выполнения данной работы.

\- Арним…парень которого я только что УВОЛИЛ? Вы не СЕРЬЕЗНО! – он задыхался чувствуя подступающую истерику. – Александр, пожалуйста…ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, я вас умоляю, ведь что-то можно сделать!

В то время, как Джеймс с трудом пытался выстоять это эмоциональное испытание, офисная дверь со скрипом отворилась, заставляя всех троих обернуться, чтобы увидеть Стива, медленно скользящего в офис. Джеймс в этот момент больше всего хотел вбить часы в голову своему ассистенту за то, что прерывает такой важный разговор.

\- Простите что перебиваю, но хм…, мистер Барнс, снова звонит Дженис, она настаивает на разговоре с вами.

\- Стивен, сейчас ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО не время! – зашипел Джеймс на помощника, сверкая глазами как кинжалами.

Он почувствовал лишь небольшое улучшение в настроении, наблюдая как Стив отступил назад.

Стив оглядел мужчин, понимая, что прервал что-то значительное. Однако, он остался на месте и закрыл позади себя дверь, а не убежал от пламенного взгляда своего работодателя, как подсказывал инстинкт.

\- Я знаю, мистер Барнс. Дженис настаивает на прямом разговоре с вами. Я сказал ей, что так как вы практически обручены со своей работой, то постоянно заняты, и в этот момент не можете подойти к телефону, но я не знаю, как надолго задержу ее.

В комнате воцарился тот тип тишины, что появляется только в лучших фильмах. Джеймс на мгновение посмотрел на Стива, его плечи перестали подрагивать. Это слово. Это было похоже на спусковой крючок.

Обручен…

………

Эврика.

Джеймс уставился на него, когда винтики вдохновения возобновили работу в голове и выражение лица растворилось в полностью нечитаемую маску, которая поставит в ступор любого самого безрассудного человека. Он оглянулся через плечо на Пирса и Шмидта, и снова встретился взглядом со Стивом.

\- Хм…

Роджерс заморгал во второй раз за день, уставившись на своего босса с крайней растерянностью, чувствуя, как на лбу высвечивается прицел для попадания очередного бедствия. Ну, что на этот раз…

\- …эээ…?

Лицо Джеймса помрачнело, и он произнес Стиву одними губами - «иди сюда». Когда замешательство возросло слишком сильно, Барнс закатил глаза и жестикулируя на пол рядом с собой, так тонко как это возможно, прошипел:

\- Иди сюда! СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ!

Его взгляд не оставлял Стива до тех пор, пока блондин тихонько не подошел к Джеймсу и посмотрел на троих мужчин, как олень пойманный в свете фар.

Джеймс снова повернулся к своему начальнику, создавая убедительный извиняющийся взгляд, и сложил руки перед собой.

\- Джентльмены… Хм…я думаю это не…что я хочу сказать…я понимаю, что это неудачный…донельзя неудобный момент для всех, но…я предполагаю теперь, что так как время уходит и нужно сказать об этом…- Джеймс отступил на шаг к Стиву, вплотную становясь рядом с ним, сталкиваясь с плечом более высокого, чем он, мужчины и озаряя своего начальника улыбкой.

\- Стивен и я…Мы хм…мы…мы женимся! – закончил он, оборачивая руку вокруг талии Стива и похлопывая его по груди свободной ладонью.

Контузия. Это было лучшее слово…на самом деле, единственное слово, чтобы описать реакцию Стива. Он моргнул, рассматривая своего босса мгновение, перед тем как поднять глаза на остальных, полностью лишившись своей речи.

\- Эммммм…

\- Замуж…разве…разве это не твой секретарь? – усмехнулся Шмидт, сузив глаза на Стива, как будто пытаясь прочесть ложь на его лице. Джеймс только рассмеялся и похлопал Роджерса по груди немного сильнее, встряхивая его, заставляя его говорить и подыграть этой маленькой уловке.

\- О, он не секретарь. Помощник руководителя…титулы и все такое. Нет, ну…вы знаете, как это беспрецедентно, но вряд ли есть вероятность, что никто никогда не влюблялся в своих ассистентов прежде…я имею ввиду, конечно, вы об этом знаете, мистер Шмидт? – спросил он, сияя. Стив по-прежнему не говорил, и Джеймс, выхватив момент, резко ущипнул его бок.

\- Хм…да…женимся…- **_спокойно Стив. Я выхватил всего 30 секунд из всего разговора. О Боже, что, черт возьми, происходит?_**

Пирс тщательно осмотрел их двоих и улыбаясь откинулся в кресле:

\- Джеймс…Это…Замечательно. Я так рад услышать об этом, мои поздравления вашему жениху. Тем не менее…Я был бы счастлив доделать эту работу с иммиграционной службой, и сделать все законно, – сказал он, постукивая безымянным пальцем и даря Барнсу острый взгляд.

\- О, ну КОНЕЧНО! – рассмеялся Джеймс, махнув левой рукой и снова скрывая ее за спиной Стива.

\- Нет необходимости беспокоится об этом, сэр. В эти выходные мы отправляемся в гости к семье Стива, что бы сообщить им радостную новость! – между ними снова повисло неловкое молчание и Джеймс прочистив горло взглянул на Стива.

– Итак…надеюсь все в порядке? Потому что мы должны спуститься вниз к иммиграционному офису и оформить все законно, да? Давай Стиви…давай…давай двигайся. – сказал он, пониже склонив голову и насильно вытаскивая своего помощника из офиса. Когда дверь за ними закрылась, и Стив почувствовал, что его тащат обратно в офис Джеймса, он понял, что его жизнь только что закончилась самым запутанным и неловким образом.

Зачем он проснулся этим утром…

*

Стив стоял перед столом Барнса, запертый вместе с ним в их тихом офисе. Он уставился на Джеймса с отсутствующим выражением лица, наблюдая, как тот возится со своими последними работами, казалось бы даже не осознавая о смехотворном положении, в которое поставил их обоих.

Сквозь шелест бумаги, воздух между ними накалялся и Джеймс посмотрел вверх, милостиво разорвав неловкое напряжение.

\- Что?

Стив моргнул…выдохнул…обдумал свою текущую мысль и попытался снова:

\- Я не знаю, что только что произошло…это реально?

\- Расслабься, Стивен, это в твоих же интересах.

Стив усмехнулся, глядя вниз на своего босса и упираясь кулаками на стеклянную поверхность стола.

\- Да? Тогда просвети меня, ДЖЕЙМС, - пробормотал он, чувствую себя достаточно смелым в этой ситуации, что бы так говорить со своим боссом. И почувствовал какое-то освобождение.

Джеймс вздохнул глядя на него и положил бумаги вниз.

\- Стивен, в мое отсутствие они собирались сделать Арнима главным редактором, и если бы это случилось, нууу тогда ты бы мог отправить прощальный поцелуй своим надеждам и мечтам о повышении, и каждой секунде твоей жизни, в которой ты стремишься прикоснуться к жизни миллионов читателей - все бы исчезло, в мгновение ока. Кроме того, не похоже, что ты бережешь себя для кого-то особенного. Я делаю тебе одолжение, - выпалил он, его тон холодный и расчетливый как никогда.

Стив уставился на него чувствуя, как борьба оставила его почти мгновенно. Смутно, он понимал, что Джеймс догадался о его намерениях возможного продвижения и подал этот аргумент как лакомый кусочек в пользу своих слов.

\- Джеймс…я не собираюсь за тебя замуж. Это нелепо. И это НЕЗАКОННО. Я не буду этого делать.

Барнс снова медленно опустил бумаги, вставая со своего места и впиваясь в него взглядом, со знакомыми властными огоньками.

\- Да, ты будешь, - проворчал он, обходя стол и становясь перед Стивом, встречая его взгляд лицом к лицу. Даже на дюйм короче, чем он, Джеймс был похож на тигра в костюме, готового разорвать любого, кто осмелится встать у него на пути.

\- И ты знаешь, почему собираешься жениться на мне? Потому что, все те ночи которые мы провели вместе, надрываясь над работой, все договора на издание книг, автографы, часы, потраченные на нашу карьеру, пойдут на смарку, и Арним тебя выкинет, будешь выпрашивать милостыню на углу улицы, в то время как меня отправят обратно в ледяную адскую дыру из которой я пришел, под названием Санкт-Петербург. Ни один из нас не хочет этого, - он на мгновение зафиксировал глаза на Стиве, прежде чем продолжить. – Мы проведем вместе этот маленький отпуск в выходные, познакомимся с твоей семьей…убедим всех, что собираемся пожениться, а потом, сбежать уехав. Затем, когда все затихнет и признается мой статус американского гражданина, мы пойдем и получим тихий развод, притворимся, что ничего этого не произошло и будем двигаться дальше. А пока, твой вагон прицеплен к моему. Въезжаешь?

Стив уставился на него, чувствуя, как рушится его мир. Густую тишину разрезал звук телефонного звонка, дела вмешиваются, как обычно. Джеймс улыбнулся ему и махнул рукой в сторону телефона.

\- Ответь. У нас еще есть работа, Стивен, которую надо сделать, прежде, чем мы пойдем вниз в иммиграционный офис.  

И на этом разговор закончился. Джеймс вернулся к своим бумагам за письменным столом, как будто Стива не существует, оставив своего помощника отходить от шока из-за самого нелепого дня в Нью-Йорке. Единственное, что может сделать его еще хуже это плохо рассчитанное вторжение инопланетян.

В глубине души Стив спрашивал, может похитители тел уже вторглись, захватили тело его босса и перевернули его жизнь с ног на голову…

 

 

 


	2. Откровенный разговор

Стив сидел на холодном металлическом стуле, в переполненном офисе, нервно крутя брошюру. Его колено подпрыгивало в ожидании, а взгляд щелкал по двери так часто, как он спрашивал себя, насколько быстро и легко он сможет сбежать отсюда, что бы никто не заметил его отсутствия, тем более его босс.

Слева от него, на своем собственном стуле с жесткой спинкой, сидел Джеймс, телефон прижат к уху, а сам он непринужденно болтает с кем бы то ни было на другом конце, и казалось бы его совсем не беспокоит происходящее вокруг них. Как, ради всего святого, Джеймс мог так терпеливо сидеть там в ожидании того, что грядет, и они оба настолько запутались в этом дерьме, что без введения и не разберёшься? Глаза Стива снова вернулись к двери, и он заерзал на месте.

\- Стивен, ради Бога, не егози! – зашипел Джеймс, прикрывая трубку своего телефона и буравя взглядом своего ассистента.

Это вызвало желаемую реакцию – Стив сел в кресле, словно аршин проглотил, и положил брошюру на стол, чтобы остановить любой нервный тик, который возможно мог появиться. Бедная бумажка была так сильно искорёжена, Стив собирался превратить усталую бумагу в конфетти, если бы была возможность.

Минуты тикали, и Стив спрашивал, были ли они оба забыты в лихорадочной суете Иммиграционного офиса. Но прежде, чем он смог расслабиться полностью, его внимание привлек звук дребезжащей дверной ручки, его глаза широко распахнулись и страх устремился по венам. Глядя вверх, Стив увидел, как приветливый на вид мужчина, со слегка лысеющей шевелюрой, проделал свой путь в офис и улыбнулся глядя на них.

\- Мистер Барнс, мистер Роджерс, я полагаю, - сказал мужчина протягивая руку каждому из них по очереди. – Мне очень жаль за опоздание. В эти дни немало заявок о которых нужно побеспокоиться, вы понимаете.

\- О, никаких проблем, мистер… - начал Джеймс, крепко пожимая протянутую руку. Его голос затих в приглашении озвучить имя человека.

\- Коулсон. Филипп Коулсон, - ответил он, сев за стол и пролистывая страницы из дела Джеймса.

Барнс откинулся в кресле – спокойный и готовый ко всему, как всегда. Стив же наоборот, уставился на бумаги, как будто боялся, что они оживут и покусают им всем задницы. Возможно, если быть честным, в данный момент времени такое могло произойти.

После нескольких минут раздумий, Коулсон оторвался от своих бумаг и улыбнулся в ответ, сложив руки на стол, он встретился с ними взглядом:

\- Первый вопрос для вас обоих. Это попытка обойти правила американского правительства и помочь Джеймсу получить гражданство обманным путем?

Вопрос был задан резко и небрежно, так Коулсон мог спросить про погоду. Стив побледнел и сглотнул глядя на Джеймса, его рот просто беззвучно открылся. Он был уверен, что уровень его IQ упал на несколько десятков пунктов всего за один день, и очевидно, очень сильно, судя по отсутствии надлежащей реакции.

Джеймс, с другой стороны, посмотрел на Коулсона и через минуту разразился смехом, хлопая рукой по колену:

\- Хороший вопрос, сэр. О, нет, КОНЕЧНО нет. На сто процентов законно и правильно. Я не совсем уверен откуда у вас появилось такое предположение, прямо с места в карьер.

Коулсон просто улыбнулся ему и собрал документы передав их Джеймсу, прежде чем продолжить:

\- Я очень хорошо разбираюсь в людях, мистер Барнс. Называйте это суперсилой, но я довольно хорошо распознаю лжеца, когда вижу его. Помимо очень…ОЧЕНЬ резкого изменения вашего статуса отношений, ваши предыдущие документы, при подаче заявления на визу, были…скажем так, менее, чем звездные. Сейчас, - вздохнул он, откинувшись в кресле и поглядывая на обоих, - мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы вы оба поняли меня. Вам просто повезло, что это дело не ведет мой партнер. Ник очень известен тем, что выбрасывает нелегальных иммигрантов из страны. Вручную. Его послужной список за эти годы является невероятно точным, и он не вникает в ваши проблемы и трудности.

Когда он говорил, через стекло в стене офиса можно было услышать крики. И Джеймс, и Стив подняли головы, чтобы увидеть молодого человека, которого выталкивал из офиса очень разъярённый агент. Стив не был уверен, но мог поклясться, что увидел, как у кричащего темнокожего мужчины кожа менялась на интересный оттенок вишни в шоколаде, и молодой человек выглядел совершенно испуганным, когда его тащили за локоть из кабинета.

Тяжело сглотнув, он посмотрел на Коулсона и одарил его слабой улыбкой, наклонившись вперед в своем кресле, чтобы положить локти на колени. Джеймс, маленький засранец, казалось, отнесся совершенно спокойно ко всему этому и просто продолжал улыбаться их адвокату своей приторно сладкой улыбкой.

\- Мистер Коулсон. Я могу ЗАВЕРИТЬ вас, что мы не пытаемся пустить пыль в глаза. Честно говоря, мы просто…просто два человека, которые влюбились, когда все шансы были сложены против нас. Приношу свои извинения, за некачественно заполненную анкету…моего последнего исполнительного помощника с трудом можно было назвать компетентной женщиной. Но я могу заверить вас, если бы вы просто дали мне дополнить формы и отпустили нас восвояси, мы обещаем, мы не будем доставлять никаких неприятностей никому из вас. Мы спокойно поженимся и двинемся дальше по жизни.

Коулсон внимательно осмотрел его, прежде чем снова надев свою приветливую улыбку перевел свой взгляд на Стива.

\- Я выслушал его версию происходящего, мистер Роджерс. Не желаете ли поделиться с классом? Можем ли мы выслушать ВАШУ версию всей этой истории, Стивен? – он понизил голос, игнорируя возмущенный взгляд от Джеймса, и склонил голову в сторону.

\- Я могу заверить вас, что если есть другая версия происходящего чем та, что рассказал Джеймс, и вы поделитесь ей добровольно, я обещаю вам амнистию после окончания этого дела. Если нет…, и я узнаю, что вы ОБА сговорились с целью провести незаконное бракосочетание, Джеймс будет депортирован из страны, навсегда, без шанса на повторную попытку. Что касается вас, мистер Роджерс…я боюсь последствия будут гораздо более плачевными. Вы будете приговорены как минимум к 5 годам лишения свободы в Федеральной тюрьме, со штрафом в 250.000 долларов и черным пятном на вашей репутации. Я выразился предельно ясно?

Иисус Христос, Стив не знал, кто был хуже: Джеймс и его снисходительная ухмылка, или Коулсон и его тошнотворно вежливое отношение. Он посмотрел по очереди на каждого мужчину, удивляясь, почему, черт возьми, в этом кабинете было так жарко. Все трое сидели в полнейшей тишине, так как тяжесть всей этой ситуации целиком упала на плечи Стива. Он чувствовал на себе убийственно скучающий взгляд босса, и всячески пытался подавить тошноту, из-за рассматривающего его бойскаута перед ним.

\- Ну? Мистер Роджерс, я жду. Я также могу подсластить сделку и обещаю вам, что если вы упустите мое предложение и ваше дело попадет в очень надежные руки моего напарника, вы оба проживете на свободе максимум еще один день.

О Боже. Стив поежился, оглядываясь на Джеймса, и заставляя себя говорить. Открыв рот, он попытался успокоить свои нервы, и слабый хрип вырвался из горла.

\- Мистер Коулсон…все это дело…это чистая правда-это…

Джеймс смотрел на него со смесью страха и обещанием красочной смерти, со своим тщательно вылепленным выражением нейтралитета на лице, пальцы впивались в колени в ожидании того, что ответит Стив.

Затем Стив удивляет ОБОИХ.

\- На самом деле…Джеймс прав. Мы просто двое мужчин, что влюбились вопреки всему, и хотим сделать это законным. Я люблю этого человека всем сердцем, и мысль о его выезде из страны из-за глупой бумажки просто…просто уничтожает меня. Уверяю вас, …это чистая правда.

Облегчение, которое скатилось с плеч Джеймса было почти осязаемо, он повернулся и одарил Коулсона своей самой эмоциональной улыбкой, кто бы мог подумать, что он дойдет до этого. Отвратительно.

\- Видите, мистер Коулсон? Настоящая любовь во всей красе.

Коулсон взглянул на них и выпустил расстроенный вздох, тщательно потирая переносицу.

\- Я вижу к чему все это идет. Ладно, если вы собираетесь играть в эту игру, то готовы пройти и огонь, и воду, да? – он выдернул из стопки блокнот и начал записывать. – Я назначу вам интервью на вторник, ровно в 9 утра. Возьмите это, и эту папку, - сказал он, вручая им вырванный из блокнота листок и скоросшиватель с приличной стопкой бумаги внутри.

\- Собеседование будет проводиться в два этапа. Эта папка не содержит все вопросы, которые будут заданы вам обоим во вторник, и если ваши ответы НЕ совпадают, то придется принять меры к вам обоим. Все понятно?

Стив резко подскочил со своего места. Он взял папку, сунув ее под мышку, кивнул Коулсону и прошмыгнул за дверь не дожидаясь своего босса. Джеймс встал гораздо более спокойно, вежливо пожал руку Коулсону. Когда с любезностями было покончено, Барнс последовал за Стивом, удивляясь тому, как такому большому и неповоротливому парню удалось так быстро и успешно выбежать из здания.

К тому времени как Джеймс нашел Стива на улице, блондин стоял облокачиваясь на столб и упираясь руками в колени, с совершенно потрясенным взглядом.

\- Ну что же, все прошло не так уж и плохо? – прощебетал он, вытаскивая из кармана телефон для проверки десятка сообщений, оставленных во время встречи.

Стив недоверчиво посмотрел на Джеймса, а затем неожиданно выпрямился, вырывая телефон из его рук:

\- Я прошу прощения, Джеймс, но ТЫ ЧТО, НЕ СЛЫШАЛ, ЧТО СЕЙЧАС ТОЛЬКО ЧТО ПРОИЗОШЛО? Ты что, ИЗДЕВАЕШЬСЯ НАДО МНОЙ? Я не собираюсь подставляться под пули ради тебя после всех этих лет. Два года приносить тебе кофе, и теперь я должен рисковать своей СВОБОДОЙ, потому что ты не можешь держать в порядке свои юридические дела? Ты сошел с ума!

\- Стив, детка, перестань кричать, - прошипел Джеймс, пытаясь схватить и вернуть обратно свой телефон. Но когда Стив просто поднял его еще выше, его лицо помрачнело, возвращаясь к обычному угрюмому выражению. – Отдай мой телефон, Стивен.

Обычно, такой тон и это лицо заставляло Стива падать на пол к верху брюхом. Но не в этот раз. Он уставился сверху вниз на босса и покачал головой.

\- Нет. Не в этот раз, мистер Барнс. Это того не стоит. Мне очень жаль, но если это, то как вы относитесь к людям, тогда я ухожу, а вы возвращаетесь в Россию. Прощайте, - рявкнул он, бросив телефон Джеймса ему в грудь и развернувшись уходя прочь.

\- СТИВ, ПОДОЖДИ! – в панике закричал Джеймс. Роджерс повернулся, фактически впервые он видел эмоции на лице Джеймса. Он выглядел испуганным. В то время как сам Стив был зол, но он не был человеком, который мог бросить другого в таком подвешенном состоянии, тем более Джеймс в этой ситуации не источал сарказм и не козырял остроумием.

Тяжело вздохнув, он прошествовал обратно к Барнсу и скрестил руки на груди:

\- Что?

Джеймс поколебавшись, оглядел тротуар засовывая руки в карманы и посмотрел на Стива с умоляющим взглядом.

\- Пожалуйста…пожалуйста, просто сделай это для меня, Стивен. Я не могу покинуть страну, я слишком тяжело работал, чтобы сделать что-то из себя в этой жизни…я не могу позволить этому пропасть. Клянусь, если ты сделаешь это для меня, я обещаю тебе, что никто не узнает, и…и я дам тебе все, что захочешь. Просто…пожалуйста. Не бросай меня. Я никому так не доверяю в этой жизни как тебе.

Ну, это было потрясающе нехарактерное заявление. Стив встретился с ним взглядом и не нашел ничего, кроме честности в глазах Джеймса. Через несколько секунд он потер виски, пытаясь придумать, что можно попросить стоящего, что равноценно этой ситуации, где его жизнь оказалась в опасности. Тогда мысль ударила его.

Повышение.

Стив посмотрел на Джеймса и улыбнулся.

\- Ну, хорошо. У меня есть три условия для этого дела. Первое – когда мы поедем к моим родителям, в эти выходные, и окончательно, и бесповоротно разрушим их доверие к нам обоим, я буду единственным, кто спланирует все это. Я расскажу им, что мне нужно рассказать о тебе, ты играешь хорошего жениха, и я скажу им о нашей помолвке, когда я решу, что это уместно.

\- Будет сделано. Какое следующее условие?

Стив улыбнулся, глядя в сторону прежде чем небрежно засунул руки в карманы брюк:

\- Ты сделаешь меня редактором.

Джеймс усмехнулся, встречая его взгляд и качая головой.

\- Невозможно. И речи быть не может. Я прочитал твою рукопись, - добавил он, для акцента проведя пальцем в воздухе, и качая головой. – Ты еще не готов быть редактором. Мне очень жаль, но этого не произойдет.

\- Скажи да, или я сейчас уйду, Джеймс. У тебя есть пять секунд что бы решить, - сказал Роджерс, глядя вниз на свои часы, и начиная громко считать. – Пять…четыре…три…

\- ХОРОШО! – огрызнулся Джеймс, оглядывая толпу вокруг них. Рыча под нос, он погрузил пальцы в идеально уложенные волосы, приводя черные локоны в беспорядок, что заставило его выглядеть более диким и опасным чем когда-либо.

\- Хорошо…я сделаю тебя редактором. Я могу пообещать тебе повышение через шесть месяцев, не раньше. Я должен избавиться от Арнима, освободить его офис и подготовить отдел для твоего продвижения, но…не раньше, чем через шесть месяцев.

\- И 20,000 копий моей рукописи, или никакой сделки, Джеймс.

Джеймс всплеснул руками и вздохнул:

\- ЛАДНО. 20,000. Какое последнее условие?

Ох, это последнее было самым лучшим. Стив усмехнулся, потирая ладони и наклоняясь вперед. Его голос стал ниже, как если бы он разглашал тайны вселенной, и лукавый блеск мелькнул в его глазах.

\- Попроси меня, вежливо, - растерянный взгляд который он получил, был бесценен. – Сделай мне предложение…КРАСИВО. И тебе лучше иметь это в виду.

Джеймс моргнул, уставившись на Стива и засмеялся.

\- Спросить тебя красиво…как…типа, встать на колено?

\- Хм…

Конфликт на лице Джеймса был просто восхитителен. Стив наслаждался этим моментом, пока терпеливо ждал, когда Барнс примет решение. Джеймс подстраховавшись, оглядел улицу в третий раз, словно надеясь, что сейчас выскочат папарацци и буквально застрелят их обоих в таком неловком положении. Но наконец, учитывая, что это была самая простая (если не самая унизительная) часть условий Стива, он закатил глаза и его плечи поникли.

\- Хорошо…хорошо. Я встану на колено. У меня должно быть кольцо? Я могу достать кольцо.

\- Нет, Джеймс, ты сделаешь это прямо сейчас. Я простой парень, мне не нужны побрякушки, подтверждающие твою любовь, - рассмеялся Стив, одаривая его ядовитым взглядом.

Джеймс посмотрел под ноги, что-то бормоча себе под нос. Приподнимая свои очень дорогие брюки и готовясь испачкать одно колено в грязи, он опустился, оттягивая ворот своей рубашки. Вытащив цепочку, с простым золотым кольцом на ней, он расстегнул цепь и уронил кольцо в ладонь, мгновение рассматривая его. Вздохнув, он посмотрел на Стива и пробормотал, быстро и раздражительно:

\- Стивен, ты выйдешь за меня.

\- Джеймс…душераздирающее зрелище. Попробуй снова, и на этот раз более убедительно, - Стив рассмеялся, запрокидывая голову назад. Это действие должно было еще больше унизить Джеймса, чьи щеки вспыхнули темно-красным, резким контрастом с его бледной кожей, и он опустил взгляд снова. Через мгновение русский приготовился и сглотнув посмотрел на Стива. На этот раз, когда Стив встретился с ним взглядом, было небольшое изменение в выражении Джеймса. Это была не любовь, но это было…искренне. Смех Роджерса умер сразу, как их взгляды встретились, ожидая.

Джеймс посмотрел на кольцо в своей ладони, и снова схватил его. Беря левую руку Стива, он осторожно просунул золотую полоску вокруг безымянного пальца. Это было немного плотно, но не жало, он вздохнул глядя на Стива и открыл рот произнося:

\- Стивен Роджерс…не окажешь ли ты мне честь, сделав меня самым счастливым человеком на земле и став моим мужем?

Стив сглотнул. Если бы ситуация не была настолько чертовски смешной, он бы почувствовал легкое удушье от истинных эмоций в его словах. Но вместо того, чтобы позволить своему боссу увидеть, что его слова на самом деле оказали намеченный эффект, он придал своему лицу выражение задумчивости. Через минуту он улыбнулся и кивнул.

\- Конечно, я выйду за тебя.

Он посмотрел вниз на кольцо вокруг пальца и ухмыльнулся, пожав плечом и дергая свою руку из рук Джеймса. Он отряхнул ладони, как если бы касался чего-то мерзкого (что в некотором смысле он и сделал) и отошел от Барнса.

\- Теперь, вставай. Тебе придется пройтись по магазинам, прежде чем мы окажемся в самолете. Я уверен, что все что у тебя есть – это костюмы от Армани. Туда, куда мы едем, тебе понадобятся джинсы, ботинки и удобная одежда. Понял?

Джеймс с трудом поднялся. Очевидно, что дорогие шелковые брюки были не очень гибкими, и ему потребовалось больше времени, чем необходимо, чтобы снова встать на ноги не порвав ткань. Очистив колени, он приподнял бровь глядя на Стива и усмехнулся:

\- Э-э, хорошо, дровосек Дэн. И куда же мы собираемся? Монтана?

\- Нет. Ситка.

Джеймс моргнул, уставившись на него долго и упорно, пытаясь обработать сказанные ему слова, и усмехнувшись:

\- Ситка…АЛЯСКА? Ты серьезно? Я не могу поехать на АЛЯСКУ в выходные.

\- Да ну, может быть ты должен был узнать об этом прежде, чем делать мне это деловое предложение, мистер Барнс, - бросил он через плечо, оставляя своего босса стоять на тротуаре. – У меня места в экономе, но я уверен, что твои связи помогут нам обоим попасть в первый класс на завтрашний рейс.

Он оглянулся на своего шокированного редактора и усмехнулся:

\- Не будь таким сварливым гусем. Будет весело!

*

Ровно через 24 часа, после того как их провальной деловой сделке был нанесен удар, Джеймс и Стив сидели бок о бок в первом классе Air Alaska, демонстративно игнорируя друг друга. Джеймс листал каталог Skymall, стараясь даже не реагировать на то, что Стив дышал рядом с ним. Стив, в свою очередь, сохранял прохладную манеру поведения, пытаясь не допустить, чтобы его одетое в джинсы бедро, случайно не коснулось дорогих брюк, в которых был его босс. Отвечая на вопрос, купил ли он одежду, подходящую для поездки, Джеймс мгновенно ответил утвердительно, …хотя Стив был уверен, что одна пара джинсов, удовлетворяющих вкус Барнса стоит больше, чем весь его гардероб. Не имеет значения.

Стив пролистал подшитый список вопросов, выданный Коулсоном, с ухмылкой на устах.

\- Знаешь, Джеймс. Ты запорешь это интервью, верно?

Джеймс поднял голову от каталога и уставился на Стива, сужая глаза.

\- Я никогда не бываю в пролете. Ты не сделаешь из себя профессионала, приехавшим из России в 20 лет, если ты не достаточно умен, чтобы справиться со всем самостоятельно. Умоляю тебя, это интервью будет легким.

\- Да, и это интервью – это все важные и ИНТИМНЫЕ вопросы обо мне. Я имею ввиду, что я справлюсь с этим на отлично. Я потратил два года будучи твоим хвостом. Я знаю о тебе все. Но ты ничего не знаешь обо мне. Так что, я бы положил этот чертов каталог … - начал он, выхватывая журнал из его рук и засовывая его в карман переднего кресла. – И начал знакомиться со мной.

Джеймс взглянул на него и выхватил папку из его рук, листая вопросы. То, что он увидел, были до невозможности мельчайшие детали, никто в здравом уме не узнает столько о другом человеке, даже за всю свою жизнь, он рассмеялся.

\- Ты серьезно? Ты действительно знаешь все это обо мне? Это просто смешно. НИКТО не может знать столько информации о конкретном человеке.

\- Я боюсь разочаровывать тебя, Джеймс, но это нормальное взаимодействие человека с другими людьми на более представительном уровне, а не рабовладелец и слуга. Я имею ввиду, честно, чем ты занимаешься в свободное время, когда ты не на работе, пируешь душами котят?

\- Да ты весельчак, - Джеймс был невозмутим, и глядя на страницы задал случайный вопрос. – Хорошо, отлично. На что у меня аллергия, Стивен?

\- Соевые орехи, и к несчастью непереносимость определенных продуктов из пшеницы. Тебе лучше позволить мне кормить тебя в эти выходные, иначе у нас будут неловкие ситуации с ванной комнатой, как мы будем объясняться? Надеюсь, ты взял с собой коричневые брюки.

\- О Боже, ты отвратителен, - огрызнулся Джеймс, его лицо вспыхнуло темно-красным, и перевернув страницу, он усмехнулся. – О, вот еще кое что. Есть ли у меня шрамы или заметные отметины на моем теле?

\- У тебя есть татуировка. На самом деле, я не уверен правда это или нет, но я, кажется, припоминаю, однажды, когда работал с тобой до поздней ночи. Ты снял свой пиджак и листал файлы, тогда свет поймал твое левое плечо. Я увидел всплеск цвета через белую ткань. И твой последний поиск в Google, ты интересовался процедурами по удалению татуировки. Хотя я никогда не видел в твоей книге записи на прием, поэтому, я не могу быть слишком уверенным.

Джеймс уставился на него, его лицо снова стало нейтрально внимательным, прежде чем он раздраженно захлопнул папку и пихнул ее обратно Стиву.

\- Мы больше не обсуждаем этот вопрос. НИКОГДА. Хорошо, ты хочешь, чтобы я узнал все ответы на эти вопросы, я сделаю это. Мы будем работать над ними в эти выходные пока твои родители и тетушка не смотрят на нас. Сколько еще мы должны лететь?

Стив взглянул на часы и улыбнулся:

\- Мы были в воздухе в течении часа. Это семичасовой перелет, Джеймс.

\- Боже, где, черт возьми, ты живешь, тупой пещерный человек? – спросил Джеймс, удивленно глядя на него.

\- АЛЯСКА, - Стив почувствовал, как скрипят зубы. – И я не жил там всю жизнь. Я родился в Бруклине. Мои родители купили дом в Ситке, когда мне было 10. Мы официально не переехали туда пока мне не исполнилось 12, до этого это был просто летний дом. Когда мне было 19, я вернулся в Нью-Йорк, чтобы пойти в школу и найти свою дорогу в жизни. Поэтому, к моему сожалению, в последний раз я видел своих родителей два года назад…перед тем, как начал работать на тебя.

Джеймс понял, что последнее заявление должно быть ударом по его трудовой этике, но он отмахнулся и вздохнул.

\- Ладно, ладно, но, клянусь богом, если я буду атакован лосем, наша сделка отменяется.

\- Ты не будешь атакован…о Боже мой, Джеймс. Просто перестань ныть и поработай со мной над этими вопросами. У нас есть шесть часов в этом самолете, прежде, чем мы прилетим, и если я должен слушать твой скулеж все это время, я выброшу тебя из запасного выхода.

\- Затем, ты пойдешь в Федеральную тюрьму за убийство?

\- Я собираюсь в Федеральную тюрьму в любом случае, если это дело пойдет вверх тормашками, - Стив вздохнул, потирая виски, беря папку и открывая на первой странице. – Вопрос первый…где ты и я проводим большую часть нашего времени вместе?

\- Легко. Моя квартира. Я не могу представить, сколько денег осталось после того, как твои родители переехали на север, к черту на кулички. У меня гораздо лучше, чем хибара, в которой ты живешь, и неважно, насколько она маленькая.

Стив чувствовал, как скрипят мышцы и с силой сжал челюсть, это так…ТАК ТЯЖЕЛО, воздержаться от удара в нос своему боссу. Выдохнув, он закрыл глаза.

\- Хорошо. У тебя. Вопрос второй. Как вы сообщили своим семьям о помолвке?

Джеймс рядом со Стивом напрягся и быстро отвел глаза к полу. Кончики пальцев впились в колени, и на мгновение, он демонстративно отказался говорить. После краткого мига, он поднял глаза на Стива и одарил его своей фирменной кукольной улыбкой.

\- Ну, мы скажем твоей семье в эти выходные. Хм. Это глупый вопрос.

Уклончиво. Как и его тактика.

Стив пожал плечами.

\- Да, а что насчет твоих родителей? Я уверен, что они хотели бы знать, поскольку они…ну ты знаешь…почти на другой стороне земного шара.

\- Да, на другой стороне земного шара и шесть футов под землей, - пробормотал Джеймс, снова отводя глаза.

Ой. Стив не ожидал такого ответа…

\- …Что? Твои родители умерли?

\- Ага. Мертвы уже как лет десять. Бабушки и дедушки тоже. Никого, кому я мог бы позвонить, кровных родственников очень мало, и я имею ввиду, что они совершенно не имеют ничего общего со мной. Поэтому, когда я говорю, что горжусь, что прибыл в эту страну и сделал себе имя…я, черт возьми, имею ввиду это, - пробормотал Джеймс омертвевшим голосом.

Он вздохнул глядя на Стива. Уже во второй раз за эти 24 часа, Джеймс показал своему помощнику самые искренние эмоции, которые Роджерс никогда не видел на лице этого человека, и моментально его грудь наполнилась чувством вины.

\- Прости…я…я не знал.

\- Да, вообще то, никто на самом деле не знает. Нет смысла зацикливаться на этом. Прошло уже десять лет как я потерял их. Плакать над пролитым молоком и все такое, - он махнул рукой и целенаправленно уставился в окно. Там за пластиковым щитом, взбитые облака, как клочья сладкой ваты и Джеймс сглотнул, своего рода жалея, что не может сейчас просто исчезнуть. Он не любил говорить о своей семье и своем прошлом. Никогда. И вот сейчас, Стив, который должен быть хорошим женихом и все знать о своей паре, спрашивает о них. Черт побери.

Стив запнулся, глядя на папку в своих руках прежде чем на время закрыть ее. Не похоже, что Джеймс был готов двигаться к другим вопросам. У них было шесть часов…они могут вернуться к ним, когда Джеймс снова вернется к своему обычному колючему состоянию. Двое сидели рядом дуг с другом в тишине, не касаясь другого и не говоря ни слова.

Хотя удивительно, один барьер между ними был снесен, и это не принесло тяжелого дискомфорта, как должно было.


	3. Добро пожаловать в Ситку

****Своего рода взаимопонимание, возникшее между Джеймсом и Стивом, погибло в тот момент, когда их самолет совершил посадку в Джуно. Озадаченный местом их нахождения, Джеймс потребовал объяснений, ** _какого черта здесь происходит_** , скрестив руки на груди и пытаясь отогнать холодный воздух, касавшийся его тела.

\- Стивен, что все это значит? – потребовал он, яростно рыча, в то время как его плечи дрожали от прохладного ветра. Идея упаковать с собой в поездку пальто была замечательной, но из-за отсутствия предусмотрительности, мысль о том, чтобы пронести эту чертову вещь в салон просто ускользнула от него. И почти пять лет проведенные в Соединенных Штатах со своим умеренным климатом совершенно избаловали его.

Стив подавил смех, изображая зевоту, и указал рукой через плечо.

\- Это Джуно.

\- Да, гребаный Шерлок! Зачем мы ЗДЕСЬ? Я думал мы собираемся в Ситку, - рявкнул Джеймс, хватая свой чемодан из багажного отделения. – И там есть прекрасный аэропорт, какого хрена мы высадились ЗДЕСЬ?

Стив вздохнул, потирая ладонями лицо, перед тем как стянуть свое пальто и кинуть в руки Джеймса.

\- Видишь маленький самолет, вон там? – спросил он, указывая на летное поле. – На этом мы пролетим остальную часть пути.

Джеймс оглянулся через плечо, в то же время пытаясь сильнее закутаться в толстое пальто. Его глаза комично увеличились, когда он уставился на маленькую жестянку, маскирующуюся под самолет и яростно замотал головой.

\- ЧЕРТ ВОЗЬМИ, НЕТ! Я не сяду туда, где крылья только для вида приклеены. Ни за что.

\- Ну, это будет чертовски плохо, потому что Ситка слишком маленькая, чтобы иметь роскошный аэропорт для удовлетворения твоей задницы. Я имею ввиду, что если ты действительно собираешься показывать свою стервозность когда мы уже на полпути туда, почему мы не можем просто развернуться и пролететь остаток пути в Россию, отменить все, и наконец покончить со всем этим фарсом.

Джеймс уставился на Стива. Вскинув руки в раздражении он схватил свой чемодан.

\- Ох, еб твою мать! Эти выходные убьют меня, - проворчал он, топая через летное поле, оставляя Стива позади.

\- Да, нас обоих… - пробубнил Стив, закидывая на плечо свою сумку и двигаясь следом.

Это заняло всего двадцать минут у экипажа, чтобы загрузить весь их багаж в самолет. Сардины в банке не посмеют жаловаться в сравнении насколько плотно был упакован самолет. Стив и Джеймс оказавшись сплющены друг с другом, нещадно брюзжали, до того, как пилот наконец-то огласил - они готовы к взлету.

И взлет оказался ужасно трудным. Весь самолет вздрогнул, набирая скорость, и Джеймс осознал, что вцепился в переднее сиденье - костяшки пальцев побелели, он так отчаянно старался не смотреть в окно. Ему становилось плохо от резких движений, но парень держал челюсть плотно сжатой, стараясь дышать через нос и пытаясь отогнать тревогу. Стив же, чертов кусок дерьма, оставался совершенно расслабленным рассматривая землю, оставшуюся позади.

\- Как долго продлится этот полет? – спросил Джеймс сквозь стиснутые зубы, внезапно вздрагивая, когда самолет попал в турбулентность, что грозила разломить этот летающий металлолом на две части.

\- Примерно 40 минут. Просто расслабься, – пробормотал Стив, глянув в иллюминатор на пейзаж, раскинувшийся вокруг них. Небольшая улыбка коснулась его губ, когда взгляд впитывал знакомый вид, который он, не имея роскоши, не видел в течении двух лет.

\- Да, как скажешь.

Стив нахмурился, снова глядя в окно. Его рука на секунду коснулась Джеймса, и он повторил уже медленнее:

\- Я не шучу, расслабься. Ты начнешь блевать, если будешь держать себя в таком напряжении.

Когда они пролетали мимо горы, Стив улыбнулся, дергая рукав Джеймса и заставляя его взглянуть.

\- Погляди в окно.

Потребовалось несколько секунд для Джеймса, чтобы набраться мужества и посмотреть, но когда он это сделал, разница почувствовалась почти мгновенно. Его руки расслабились и лицо вытянулось от удивления, в тот момент, когда он посмотрел вниз на ландшафт. Вид был потрясающе красив, и благоговение отразилось в чертах лица парня. Джеймс смотрел в окно на горы, на их безмятежные белые вершины, склоняясь над Стивом и чуть ли не забираясь к нему на колени, что бы лучше видеть.

\- Вау.

\- Да, вау… все верно, - Стив усмехнулся, откинувшись немного назад, чтобы Джеймс смог лучше видеть. Он был так занят, пытаясь не смотреть на Стива на протяжении всего семичасового перелета, или глядел в папку на листы с вопросами, что пропустил большую часть этого замечательного вида. Теперь, он был невероятно благодарен за то, что видел. Если Стив не ошибся, улыбка, коснувшаяся губ его босса была настоящей.

Ни один из них не произнес ни слова оставшуюся часть полета. Джеймс провел все 38 минут опираясь на колени Стива, наслаждаясь видом, а Роджерс оставался совершенно неподвижен, боясь спугнуть его. Когда самолет наконец-то приземлился, Джеймс был почти полностью расслаблен и выходя, они сразу же направились в заднюю часть, чтобы поучить свой багаж. Барнс отдал Стиву его пальто и выудил свое собственное из чемодана, пробормотав поспешное «спасибо», в надежде, что Роджерс пропустит мимо ушей этот краткий порыв благодарности. Но блондин запомнил.

В то время как они оба выгружали свои вещи, Стив уловил знакомый звук: кто-то кричал его имя. Обернувшись, он заметил группу людей, держащих плакаты со словами «Добро пожаловать домой, Стив!» нарисованных краской, и его глаза расширились:

\- О, черт! – рассмеялся он, прыгая вверх и вниз, махая им. Приветственные крики пришедшие в ответ, подтвердили его догадку, и Джеймс посмотрел вокруг в замешательстве, пока не заметил толпу, зовущую их.

\- Это твоя семья? – спросил он, застегивая пальто.

\- Нет, это мои друзья, - ответил Стив, продолжая ухмыляться и махать рукой.

Джеймс бросил взгляд на толпу и нахмурился:

\- Похоже, здесь собралось полгорода.

\- Ну да, мы довольно маленькое поселение. Практически все здесь друзья или связаны друг с другом каким-то образом.

Джеймс поморщился:

\- Хм, я уверен, что это полезно для генофонда.

Стив закатил глаза и повернулся к Джеймсу:

\- И как язвительно было замечено ранее, ты действительно здесь не приживёшься, - поправив пальто, он взвалил на плечо свою сумку и снова вздохнул. – Ладно…шоу начинается. Держи мою руку так, как будто мы полностью не призираем друг друга.

\- Я не буду держать тебя за руку, Стивен.

\- И именно поэтому, вся эта затея не сработает, - зарычал Стив, глядя на него сверху вниз, и хватая его руку. – Если ты хочешь остаться в Америке. Держи. Мою. Руку.

Джеймс мгновенно бросил взгляд полный вызова, но быстро сдулся и взял помощника за руку, с силой сжав ручку чемодана свободной.

\- О боже, ладно…

Двое держались за руки, хватка сжималась до тех пор, пока стало неудобно, и они не пробрались к отгороженному двору у аэропорта. Стив все время улыбался и когда оба приблизились к группе достаточно близко, он отпустил Джеймса и развел руки в стороны.

Начался шквал движения - толпа бросилась к Стиву. Яркая красная вспышка стартанула в его направлении - маленькая женщина обвила руки вокруг талии и крепко сжала. За спиной девушки, мужчина, с взъерошенными песочными волосами в вызывающе ярко фиолетовом пальто, захлопнул друга в свои объятия. Следующие были: парень в шлепанцах и зеленой, конопляного цвета, толстовке, красивая брюнетка, почти такая же высокая как Стив, и симпатичный чернокожий мужчина, с коротко стриженными волосами и широкой улыбкой.

Джеймс попятился от толпы, стоя неловко в стороне и наблюдая как эта группа воссоединилась в первые за два года. Его пальцы дернулись в кармане пальто, губы зажаты между зубами, он пытался вызвать хоть какую-то эмоцию, которая была бы менее похожа на Гринча и более на радушную. Ему никогда не было так неудобно.

\- СТИВИ, Боже мой, нам тебя не хватало! – брюнетка приободрилась, обертывая свои руки вокруг шеи и клюя Стива в обе щеки.

\- Да я тоже скучал, Мария. По всем вам. Это так чертовски хорошо, вернуться обратно, - Стив улыбнулся, уделяя время, чтобы обнять каждого из своих друзей. – Что вы здесь делаете, я думал, мои родители должны были забрать нас?

Чернокожий мужчина шагнул вперед (Джеймс быстро понял, что его зовут Сэм) и усмехнулся, указывая через плечо в сторону противоположную аэропорту.

\- Твои родители вернулись к себе домой, готовиться к завтрашней вечеринке, чувак.

Стив моргнул, оглядываясь на Джеймса, прежде чем нахмуриться:

\- Вечеринка? Какая вечеринка?

\- Вооу, бро, я думаю, ты только что испортил сюрприз, - пурпурно одетый парень усмехнулся, его голос был низким и вялым. Отлично, это как раз то, что нужно Джеймсу, прямо перед иммиграционным слушанием.

\- Клинт, ты серьезно? Они устраивают вечеринку? – застонал Стив, потирая лоб и беспомощно оглядываясь назад на Джеймса.

\- Ага. Большая, старая добрая шумная вечеринка, завтра после обеда. Весь город приглашен. Они действительно хотят показать всем твоего жениха, - ответил Клинт.

\- Кстати говоря, почему он держится в сторонке? – спросила рыжая, поглядывая на Джеймса и вопросительно поднимая брови.

Стив улыбнулся (попробовал на самом деле), и жестом попросил Джеймса подойти.

\- Джеймс, иди сюда, познакомься с моими друзьями, - сказал он, указывая Барнсу головой, что бы тот сделал шаг вперед.

Джеймс сделал так, как было сказано, нацепив единственную улыбку, не выглядевшую как подделка, какую только мог изобразить, и улыбнулся всем своей бизнес-ухмылкой, сверкавшей на сто ватт. Он прошел вперед и протянул руку к рыжей:

\- Привет, я Джеймс. А ты…

\- Наталья. Наташа. Зови как хочешь. Меня вообще называют тремя разными именами, - сказала она пожимая руку и ее глаза на мгновение впились в его лицо. Из всех деловых партнеров и их осуждающих взглядов, с которыми пришлось столкнуться Джеймсу в своей жизни, глаза этой маленькой миниатюрной петарды были самыми пугающими.

Затем Джеймс был представлен другим (Брюс, Сэм, Мария, Клинт), он улыбался всем по очереди, и наконец освободившись, произнес:

\- Я должен признать, это место прекрасно.

\- Никогда прежде не был на Аляске, Джеймс? – спросила Мария. Она обхватила руку Сэма и прижавшись они оба пошли вперед. Брюс воспользовался моментом, чтобы нагнуться и забрать чемодан Джеймса, поднимая его и закидывая на плечо, с такой легкостью, как будто он ничего не весил. Группа, наконец, оставила аэропорт позади, направляясь к автостоянке. Они разделились, и снова Стив и Джеймс оказались придавлены друг к другу, на этот раз на заднем сиденье внедорожника.

\- Так, где же Тони? – спросил Стив, пристегивая себя, когда Сэм залез в водительское кресло и завел двигатель. Который затрещал и зашипел, до того, как вернуться к жизни и встряхнуть всю машину.

\- Ах, он вернулся в город, готовит что-то к завтрашней вечеринке. Ты его знаешь, это не вечеринка, если это не вечеринка Старка.

Джеймс нахмурился, глядя в окно на густо поросшие лесом окрестности. Он на самом деле чувствовал, как ему становилось жарко под воротником, с таким количеством людей забитым в салон машины, и он расстегнул пальто, выбираясь из него и наслаждаясь легкой тканью своего шелкового костюма.

\- Ууу, господин толстосум, ты такой богатый или как? – спросил Брюс, ухмыляясь на него и протянув руку непринуждённо вытащил галстук Джеймса потянув того вперед. Барнс выдернул галстук и сгладил тонкий материал обратно вниз, и посмотрел вверх на мужчину ( ** _боже мой, от него пахнет гашишем, но это совсем не твое дело_** ) подарил ему натянутую улыбку.

\- Эээ нет. На самом деля я главный редактор Pierce Publishing.

\- Круто. У меня здесь собственный магазин. Бэннер. Потому что это моя фамилия. Я продаю одежду, все для медитации и йоги, и прочую атрибутику, - сказал он, откинувшись на спинку сиденья, улыбаясь.

Джеймс понял, что его улыбка начинает трескаться, и он кивнул:

\- Ага. Видимо травы здесь в изобилии? – спросил он, чувствуя локоть Стива на своих ребрах. Тем не менее Брюс лишь рассмеялся, глухо стукнувшись головой о дверь.

\- Чертовски верно. Я специализируюсь в медитации и йога-терапии. Решил углубиться в нее, когда мой врач диагностировал у меня проблемы с управлением гневом. С тех пор проблем не было.

\- И ты решил поделиться этим с классом, не так ли? – спросил Джеймс, и локоть Стива впился в его ребра еще сильнее. Он выстрелил в Барнса испепеляющим взглядом, что явно читалось как «мы еще поговорим с тобой, когда найдем уединенное место». Остальная часть поездки прошла так же. Джеймс узнал, что Клинт был профессиональным лучником и работал в мясном магазине, что продавал лучшую оленину на этой стороне континента. Наташа была заместителем городского шерифа, Мария работала в ратуше, заботясь о юридических отчетах Ситки, и Сэм был бывшим военным, расквартированным за пределами Номе и переехавшим в город, как только истекли его полномочия. Тони, который отсутствовал, был сыном мэра, Говарда Старка, и по большей части проводил дни как ему заблагорассудится, хотя иногда был добровольным волонтерам в ратуше, помогая с управлением.

В то время как они ехали через город, Джеймс почувствовал, как теряет нить разговора, его взгляд начал скользить по зданиям, выдавая свою незаинтересованность. Но когда он начал вглядываться, то заметил то, что заставило его слегка стиснуть зубы от удивления.

Роджерс почта и посылки.

Роджерс аптека.

Роджерс закусочная и кафе-мороженное.

Роджерс, блядь, ВСЕ ВОКРУГ.

Джеймс уставился на здания, маленькие, как будто вырванные из причудливого романа, и многозначительно уставился на Стива. Тот, со своей стороны, делал все возможное, чтобы не встретиться с ним взглядом, челюсть напряглась, Роджерс тоже следил за зданиями, проплывающими мимо.

Через какое-то время, машина свернула с главной дороги от городской площади и направилась в лес, где поверхность становилась грубее и более ухабистой. Джеймс посмотрел на лес вокруг них, температура резко упала, когда солнечные лучи покинули их, и он вздохнул.

\- Я чувствую, что попал в эпизод Фарго, - он вздохнул, взглянув вниз на свои колени, усталость от этой поездки наконец накрыла его. Слава Богу, было уже семь вечера. Никто не мог обвинить его, если он захочет просто свернуться калачиком в постели и умереть на остаток этого вечера. По крайней мере, ему не придется общаться с кем-либо в течении первых семи часов. И остается еще 4 дня, что бы справится со всем этим. Он сможет выдержать это.

\- Не волнуйся, мы гостеприимный маленький город, - сказала Мария, глядя на него через плечо и подмигивая. – По крайней мере, мы не находили никаких трупов в последнее время.

Это явно не успокоило нервозность Джеймса, и он поблагодарил ее слабой улыбкой. Все в автомобиле замолчали до того, как наконец-то выбравшись на холм, преодолели последнюю линию деревьев. У Джеймса округлились глаза, а челюсть резко отпала, он уставился на огромное поместье, спрятанное в склоне горы и окруженное деревьями.

\- Какого хрена. Кто вы такие, черт возьми? – спросил он, глядя на Стива.

Стив в свою очередь, сделал довольно хорошую работу вовремя отведя глаза.

Когда крошечный караван, наконец, припарковался возле дома, их пятерка вышла, чтобы встретиться с Наташей и Клинтом, вылезавшим из пикапа. Основная часть народу начала болтать друг с другом, перед тем как разогнать свои транспортные средства, отправляясь домой на ночь.

\- Позвони, если тебе понадобиться помощь, Стив, - предложил Сэм, хлопая своего друга по плечу, и развернувшись обнял Марию за талию улыбаясь.

\- Будет сделано, Сэм. Спасибо, что приехали за нами, - пробормотал Стив, дергая своего друга в объятия, а затем схватив сумку обнял Джеймса за плечи. Двое направились в дом, делая все возможное для того, чтобы выглядеть настоящей парой, которой не противны прикосновения друг друга.

\- Ок, ок, все чисто, перестань меня трогать, - рыкнул Джеймс, отстраняясь от Стива в момент, когда они остались одни в коридоре. Он сбросил пальто и повесил его на крючок, оглядывая свой мятый костюм и вздыхая.

\- Это был ужасно длинный день. Ты всерьез наслаждаешься прибытием сюда, после такого полета? Такой ад мне приходилось проходить только после пути из Санкт-Петербурга, и потом я был недееспособен еще несколько дней.

\- По крайней мере ты пересек, в этот раз, всего два часовых пояса. Хороший сон сотворит с тобой чудо. И завтра тебе придется вести себя наилучшим образом, или люди начнут что-то подозревать, - пробормотал Стив, скидывая свое собственное пальто и подхватывая сумку. – Пойдем, поздороваемся с родителями, а потом будем спать.

\- СТИВИ?! – выкрикнул голос, высокий и взволнованный. Оба парня подскочили, когда пятно из светлых волос и красного фартука влетело в комнату. Женщина, около 50 лет, налетела и схватила Стива в плотные объятия. Она была стройной, миниатюрной и очень маленькой. Джеймс задался вопросом, как, черт возьми, она была матерью Стива, который выглядел так, как будто в свои плохие дни мог соперничать с полузащитником, и Голиафом в свои лучшие.

\- О, СТИВИ, Я ТАК СКУЧАЛА ПО ТЕБЕ, МОЙ МАЛЫШ! – визжала она, наклоняясь и целуя сына в щеку.

И вот опять, Джеймс неловко топтался в стороне, наблюдая, как мать и сын крепко обнимают друг друга. Его лицо, однако, скрылось за еще одной маской нечитаемого выражения, в то время как он смотрел на них обоих, пальцы сжимались в кулаки. Серьезно, эти трогательные встречи скоро превысят его лимит терпения.

\- Привет, мама. О боже, ты меня раздавишь, прекрати! – рассмеялся Стив. Джеймс фыркнул в его сторону. Сара, он узнал ее имя еще в самолете, казалось той, кто едва ли сможет обидеть муху, не говоря уже о том, чтобы раздавить своего сына.

\- О, боже мой, где же мои манеры? – пролепетала Сара, одергивая фартук и оборачиваясь, чтобы улыбнуться Джеймсу. Барнс немного отшатнулся. Стив был вылитой копией своей матери, несмотря на разницу в размере. Теперь, несмотря на его кажущуюся неприязнь к своему помощнику, Джеймс не мог не завидовать тому, что Роджерс был потрясающе красивым мужчиной, с идеальными пропорциями во всем. Сара была прекрасна. Свою красоту она излучала ярко пшеничными волосами и сияющими голубыми глазами, как у сына. Даже небольшое пятно муки на щеке делали ее еще более великолепной, и он обнаружил, что улыбается ей своей подлинной улыбкой.

\- Миссис Роджер, приятно познакомиться. Меня зовут Джеймс, - сказал он протягивая ей руку. Он был удивлен, когда она отказалась пожать ее. Вместо этого, она обхватила его за шею и решительно дернула к себе в объятия. Джеймс замер, глаза широко распахнулись, и он беспомощно посмотрел на Стива. Но в то время как Сара висела на нем, он постепенно начал таять, потянув ее в ответные объятия, которые были немного застенчивыми, но теплыми, и вся атмосфера вокруг них стала такой комфортной и дружественной.

\- Не нужно никакого профессионализма, Стив рассказал мне все о тебе. Ты теперь часть семьи, а семья намного глубже чем рукопожатие, дорогой, - сказала Сара, просияв и похлопав прохладной ладонью по его щеке. – Позвольте мне привести Джо, он будет счастлив встретиться с вами! – и с этими словами она метнулась прочь из фойе, зовя своего мужа.

Стив улыбнулся Джеймсу и пожал плечами:

\- Да. Она всегда такая.

Джеймс, в свою очередь, удивленно смотрел ей вслед, с лица стекли все эмоции, и он снова кинул взгляд на Стива.

\- Это было…не то, что я ожидал, - откашлявшись, он взял свой чемодан, подавляя зевок и проводя пальцами через свои волосы так, когда на кого-то накатывает смущение. – Думаю они не будут против, если после встречи с твоим отцом я просто пойду спать? Я чувствую себя избитым.

\- Неа, - Стив пожал плечами, глядя поверх плеча Джеймса на приближающихся родителей, - Они знают, что это будет грубо. И если ты не голоден, я просто покажу тебе гостевую комнату. Я тоже ужасно хочу спать.

В первый раз, оба единогласно сошлись во мнении.

*

После нескольких неловких мгновений, пытаясь выяснить, как спать, пока солнце еще в небе **_(«серьезно, Стив, солнце НИКОГДА НЕ ЗАХОДИТ?»)_** , Джеймс и Стив провалились в глубокий сон. Барнс быстро установил права на большую кровать, в то время как Роджерс свернулся калачиком на полу рядом с ним. Джеймс был шокирован, когда узнал, что Стив вызвался спать на полу. Будучи так близко друг к другу, он мог быстро залезть в кровать, создавая иллюзию для своей семьи, что они, как нормальная пара, спят вместе, да, он легко сможет справиться с этим.

Двенадцать часов спустя, Джеймс наконец-то очнулся от комы, выпрямляясь в постели и осматривая в замешательстве спальню в деревенском стиле. Все вокруг него кричало «хижина» или «дальняя глухомань» и он почувствовал себя немного неуютно, не привыкший к вещам, которые не были блестящими, хромированными и минималистически современными. Но оглядев комнату полностью, плечи расслабились, и он понял, что на самом деле его забавляет причудливость всего этого.

Звук храпа слева от него заставил свеситься с кровати. Стив лежал, распластавшись на полу, раскинув руки, как орел крылья, и его волосы торчали от соприкосновения с подушкой. Рот был широко открыт, и крошечная капелька слюны виднелась в уголке губ. Джеймс усмехнулся, интересно, сможет ли он сделать фото на телефон, что бы в дальнейшем шантажировать своего помощника, но обнаружил, что зрелище было чертовски очаровательным.

Постойте. Очаровательным? Что за черт? Джеймс никогда не употреблял слово очаровательный. Никогда. Должно быть это воздух Аляски все смешал в его голове. Одернув себя Джеймс выскользнул из-под одеяла, босыми ногами касаясь холодного деревянного пола, и начал копаться в своем чемодане ища одежду для бега. Он проскользнул в ванную и дернул свою рубашку с длинными рукавами над головой выскальзывая из нее, следом полетели шорты. Он натянул штаны, затем футболку и тонкую ветровку, умело зашнуровал ботинки: все в течении пяти минут. Сунув телефон в карман и по пути раскручивая наушники, Барнс выскользнул из комнаты, тихо как мышь, оставляя Стива спать на полу спальни. Он из вежливости закрыл дверь, чтобы заставить входящих стучаться и этим разбудить Стива прежде, чем его найдут. Джеймс вышел из дома, глубоко вдыхая свежий воздух раннего утра, вставляя наушники и пролистывая свой плейлист. И на этом он припустил вниз по дороге, направляясь на длительную пробежку по лесу.

Он не мог не любоваться пейзажем: солнечные лучи, пробивающиеся сквозь листву и освещавшие его путь во время бега. Бег. Вот когда он чувствовал себя наиболее свободным, наиболее спокойным. Пыхтя на холодном воздухе, он туго сжимал пальцы в кулаки, чтобы они не покраснели, а его дыхание расплывалось тонким перистым облачком перед лицом.

Спустя пару часов, Джеймс замедлился останавливаясь на тропинке, проводя рукой по слегка мокрым от пота волосам, пыхтя и переводя дыхание.

\- Фух…этот воздух…это…не очень хорошо для моих легких, - выдохнул он, ухмыляясь про себя, прежде чем хихикнуть. – На самом деле это, наверное, то что значит дышать нормальным воздухом…не…не смогом, и почему я разговариваю сам с собой, - пробормотал он, прижимая ладони к коленям.

Ну да, верно. Он всегда разговаривал сам с собой. Существовало не много людей с которыми он мог вести реальные разговоры. Чаще всего, он просто лаял на своих сотрудников, отдавая приказы и пугая их как маленьких детей. Верно. Не забывай это.

В то время, когда он выделил пару минут, решив взять себя в руки, звук ломающихся веток слева от него заставил напрячься. Дыхание замедлилось, и парень наконец посмотрел на деревья и нахмурился.

\- Эй? -  позвал он, вглядываясь в кустарники. Листва зашумела снова и сдвинулась. Джеймс выпрямился, готовый к действию.

И тогда нечто решило выйти – волк.

Джеймс почувствовал, как сердце провалилось в желудок, он уставился на волка. Волк уставился на него. Пульс ускорил свой бег и легкие сжались от нехватки дыхания, в комплект к этому пришла паника.

\- Ух ты…ух ты, песик… - шептал он, медленно подняв руки вверх, пытаясь задобрить волка и остановить его приближение. Вместо того, чтобы делать то, что хотелось Джеймсу, волк подошел ближе и уставился на него. О Боже, этот монстр был огромен. Его плечи были на уровне талии Джеймса, а тот не был низким парнем. И зубы. О Боже.

Барнс осторожно сдвинулся немного назад, нервная улыбка пересекла его губы. Он уже устал от бега, но черт возьми, если придется, то он заставит свое тело двигаться.

\- Просто…просто отойди в сторону. Ты не хочешь меня. Я тухлое мясо, собака. Волк. Не подходи ближе, - у волка, казалось, были другие мысли в голове. Тело с соболиным окрасом рванулось вперед с глубоким грудным рычанием.

Джеймс вскрикнул и побежал.

С преследователем на хвосте, он помчался обратно по тропинке по которой пришел, интересно, как далеко он был от дома. **_«Беги, беги так быстро, как ты никогда не бежал в своей жизни! Беги так, как будто волк гонится за тобой, ОБОЖЕМОЙЗАТОБОЙБЕЖИТВОЛК!»,_** мозг услужливо подкидывал не те мысли, Джеймс снова взвизгнул и рванул вниз по дороге. Взглянув через плечо, он увидел, что волк все еще на хвосте, и почти догнал его. Парень прибавил еще немного скорости увеличивая дистанцию от животного. Через деревья он заметил крышу дома. Хотя пункт спасения казался так близко, путь преграждали толстые деревья и кусты, и Барнс был уверен, что волк был гораздо искуснее в лавировании по лесу, чем он. Тем не менее, путь, которым парень прибежал сюда, был долгим и окольным, и если бы он попытался повторить его, то потратил бы всю энергию и упал прежде, чем преодолел хотя бы полпути до дома.

Решив рискнуть, Джеймс перепрыгнул через бревно и устремился к деревьям. Проталкиваясь и пробираясь сквозь кустарник и ветви, он почувствовал, как прутья пытаются поймать одежду в капкан, одна веточка резанула по щеке чуть ниже глаза, и он спотыкался чаще, чем рассчитывал. Однако, оглянувшись назад, Джеймс с триумфом увидел, что волк сильно замедлился. Боже, он так чертовски устал. Он помчался сквозь деревья, чувствуя, как угасает энергия. Через десять минут прыжков и увиливаний, Барнс наконец, пересек линию деревьев. Проклятье, дом был еще слишком далеко, и теперь с волком на открытой местности, он несомненно покойник.

Закричав во всю силу своих легких, парень надеялся, кто-нибудь не спит, и бросился к дому. Однако, энергия была уже на исходе, и стало очевидно, что волк обгонит его, как вдруг, зверь остановился перед ним с зияющей пастью. Джеймса занесло на полпути, он попятился, пытаясь сделать крюк вокруг волка. Что мало помогло, и волк не хотел отставать, скача и прыгая перед ним, рыча, фыркая, огрызаясь и щелкая пастью.

Джеймс издал истощенный вопль, поворачиваясь готовый бежать в противоположном направлении от дома. Но черт возьми, снова, зверь был перед ним. Он удивился, подумав, что скажут в некрологе о его смерти. Растерзан волком за авантюру с незаконным гражданством. Класс.

Тем временем внутри дома, Сара стояла у эркера, глядя в лес и делая глоток кофе. Она улыбалась про себя обертывая шаль вокруг плеч и наслаждаясь тихим утром. Женщина уловила звук шагов позади нее и подняла голову вверх, чтобы увидеть Стива, все еще сонного и взъерошенного, но сжимавшего в руке чашку кофе.

\- Где Джеймс? – спросила она, улыбаясь сыну, перед тем как прислониться к нему и поцеловать в щеку.

Стив пожал плечами, делая глоток своего кофе.

\- Я не знаю, но его кроссовок нет в чемодане. Должно быть на пробежке, - пробормотал он, поглядывая на мать сверху в низ. – Так почему ты не сказала мне, что вы с папой устроили вечеринку для нас?

Сара просияла, качая головой.

\- Я так понимаю – это Сэм растрезвонил? Мне придется сказать Винни, что ее сын снова не держит рот на замке, - она хихикнула, рассматривая пейзаж раскинувшийся перед ними. – Мы хотели бы предоставить Джеймсу надлежащий прием. Поскольку мы слышали только…ну знаешь…такие вещи про него, удивительно, что вы двое полюбили друг друга, видимо это должна быть очень сильная любовь. Мы хотели поприветствовать его в нашей семье, должным образом, насколько это возможно.

Стив хмыкнул, сделав еще один глоток, осматривая гигантский двор. Но как только он перевел взгляд, то сразу обнаружил тело, вырвавшееся из-за деревьев, которое преследовало огромное светлое пятно.

\- Ты только посмотри, Джеймс нашел Кэпа! – проворковала Сара, улыбаясь, и двое наблюдали как Джеймс и Кэп бегали вокруг друг друга. – Разве они не мило играют вместе?

Оба начали смеяться и хихикать, наблюдая за, как они предполагали, игрой. Но в момент, когда Кэп внезапно сделал выпад и сбил парня с ног на землю, Джеймс закричал от страха и начал метаться под ним. Стив выдохнул, чуть не уронив чашку с кофе – он понял, что именно происходит.

\- Ох. Боже мой, он не играет, - Сара ахнула в удивлении, в то время как Стив выскочил из дома.

Блондин подбежал туда, где Джеймс свернулся на земле в позе эмбриона. Сунув пальцы в рот, Стив издал резкий свист. Что привлекло внимание Кэпа и волк посмотрел вперед, задирая уши. Существо снова глубоко зарычало и почти с щенячьей прытью подбежало к Стиву, виляя хвостом, словно парус за спиной.

\- ЭЙ, Кэп! Иди сюда, хороший мальчик! Хороший мальчик! – отвлекал его блондин, дико ухмыляясь, и волк вскочил на него, легко упираясь своими лапами на плечи, чтобы облизать лицо.

Джеймс не знал, какого хрена произошло. Сначала, его прижали к земле и почти смяли. А теперь, волк ведет себя как слюнявый лабрадор, при виде Стива. Он сел, тяжело дыша, прежде чем закричать на своего ассистента:

\- Какого хрена ты делаешь, это штука сожрет тебя! – он попытался встать на свои дрожащие ноги.

Вместо этого Стив усмехнулся, глядя на Джеймса и позволяя волку лизать его лицо.

\- Успокойся. Он принадлежит мне. Ну, семье, но он мой лучший друг. Не так ли, здоровяк? – объяснил он, и посмотрев сверху вниз на волка, продолжил говорить с ним как с ребенком. – Это Кэп. Кэп, скажи привет Джеймсу!

Джеймс в свою очередь уставился на Стива с шокированным лицом, внезапно падая на землю в изнеможении, тяжело дыша и распластываясь на траве.

\- Боже, Боже…черт, я думал он хотел съесть меня. Почему ты не сказал мне, что у тебя волк играет роль большой тупой диванной собачонки? – сказал он, глядя вверх на Стива, и позволяя голове с глухим стуком удариться о землю.

Роджерс только рассмеялся, толкая Кэпа вниз и наклоняясь, чтобы помочь Джеймсу встать на ноги:

\- Он не полноценный волк. Он гибрид. И да, для здешних мест, это нормально иметь такую собаку. Что касается того, почему я не говорил тебе, я не знал, что родители позволят ему бродить по округе сегодня утром. Когда мы приехали прошлой ночью, я так устал, что забыл рассказать тебе о нем.

\- О, так он наполовину волк. НАПОЛОВИНУ ДИКОЕ ЖИВОТНОЕ. Ох, как мило, что же делать, если ты забудешь его покормить. Прятать в подвале, пока не закончится полнолуние? – выдохнул Джеймс, ероша пальцами свои, теперь уже очень, потные волосы, и убирая с лица короткую челку.

\- Да расслабься, он безобиден. Он просто очень любит играть. Кроме того, ты одет в ярко желтый. Если ты не хочешь быть как колокольчик, то должен был одеть что-то потемнее, - Стив фыркнул, глядя на своего босса и краем глаза зацепив окно. Его мать, а теперь и отец, смотрели на них обоих, ухмыляясь и опираясь друг на друга. – Они наблюдают за нами. Обними меня.

Джеймс сверкнул глазами, пытаясь засунуть руки как можно дальше от блондина.

\- Нет, я не буду тебя обнимать, ты чуть до смерти меня не напугал, умышленно.

\- Джеймс, обними меня, или они решат, что мы ссоримся.

\- Мы и так ссоримся!

Стив закатил глаза и дернул Джеймса в плотные медвежьи объятия, прижимаясь подбородком к плечу босса.

\- Вот так. Все хорошо, - пробормотал он, поглядывая краем глаза на родителей, которые улыбались, глядя на них обоих. Он потер руками, вверх и вниз, напряженную спину Джеймса, пытаясь успокоить его и дать иллюзию комфорта.

\- Вот так. Оберни свои руки вокруг меня. Обними меня, Джеймс. Они наблюдают за нами.

Барнс вздохнул, наклоняя голову немного назад, и неуклюже обнимая Стива в ответ. Он позволил своим пальцам пробежаться по его мускулистым плечам, помогая достовернее окрасить эту иллюзию. Он старался не зацикливаться на том, как приятно чувствовались эти плечи под руками, и вместо этого сосредоточился на раздражении, направленном на Роджерса.

Но когда он почувствовал руку, заскользившую вниз и обхватившую его левую булочку, он снова напрягся, резко впиваясь ногтями в плечи Стива.

\- Стив…какого хрена ты делаешь?

Блондин пожал плечами, поглядывая вверх, чтобы увидеть, что родители все еще наблюдали за ними. Как неловко…

\- Хммм…укрепляю иллюзию нашей близости. Потому что, они все еще следят за нами.

\- Угу…

Оба стояли так еще несколько слишком долгих секунд, и когда Стив подлил масла в огонь погладив задницу, Джеймс зарычал:

\- Стив. Притронешься к моей заднице еще раз, и я кастрирую тебя ржавой ложкой, - прошипел он, не в силах вырваться на свободу, так как руки блондина все еще были обернуты вокруг его талии.

Стив немедленно отпустил его и одарил сияющей улыбкой, глядя сверху вниз и говоря сквозь стиснутые зубы.

\- Мои родители очень сентиментальные люди. И если мы не покажем правильные отношения, они начнут сомневаться, что что-то не так. Кроме того, - сказал он, осматривая тело Джеймса и позволяя глазам задержаться на плотно обтянутых ногах и заднице, - Эти штаны чертовски хорошо сидят на тебе. Я должен держать свой статус мужчины в нашей паре, ради моего отца, верно?

Джеймс улыбнулся ему, ехидной усмешкой, прежде чем кивнуть.

\- Ох. Ну ладно. Хорошо, - сказал он, протягивая руку и гладя щеку Стива. Один, два…потом резкий удар, сделанный в точно рассчитанное время, чтобы скрыть силу и Джеймс наклонился немного вперед, - не обольщайся, Казанова.

Стив вздрогнул, почувствовав укус пощечины на холодном воздухе. Он кивнул, все еще ярко улыбаясь:

\- Это будет долгий уикенд, не правда ли?

\- О да, верно, - ответил Джеймс через плечо, протягивая руку, чтобы достать свой телефон. Только когда он попытался это сделать, то почувствовал пустое пространство там, где был карман. Он начал лихорадочно хлопать по бокам, оглядывая землю вокруг себя.

\- О нет. О, нет. Где мой телефон?! – задыхался он, начиная бегать по двору в поисках. – Дерьмо дерьмо ДЕРЬМО! Я потерял свой телефон!

Стив оглянулся, отмечая, что Кэп начал следовать за Джеймсом по кругу, виляя хвостом, в то время как редактор отчаянно искал свой телефон.

\- Где ты пробегал? – спросил Роджерс, идя за ним и помогая искать телефон. Его острый взгляд сканировал землю вокруг них, пытаясь уловить яркий отблеск от блестящего корпуса дорогостоящего устройства.

\- Я бежал по дороге, а затем Балто решил погонять меня по лесу! – прорычал он, сжимая свои волосы у корней и начиная паниковать. – Твою мать, там были все мои контакты, все мои встречи, мои графики, мои файлы! Черт!

Стив протянул к нему руки, уговаривая своего босса расслабиться:

\- Джеймс. Послушай меня. Я твой помощник не просто так. Пока ты занят управлением Ордой Мордора, я гораздо лучше все организую чем ты. Я ставил твой телефон на резервное копирование в облако, каждый день. Мы поедем в город и закажем тебе еще один, доставят на следующий день, и мы все перенесем обратно.

Джеймс посмотрел на Стива, его глаза широко раскрылись от удивления и благодарности.

\- Правда? Мы сможем это сделать? – спросил он, громко выдыхая и улыбаясь. – Спасибо. Огромное спасибо.

Стив, в третий раз за месяц, был потрясен реакцией Джеймса. Он никогда не говорил спасибо. Никогда. Блондин слегка улыбнулся, перед тем, как указать головой на дом:

\- Давай, мы пойдем закажем телефон, и мама сделала булочки с корицей. Да, я убедился, что они без глютена, как и те, которые ты заставляешь меня покупать вместе с твоим кофе, хорошо?

Плечи Джеймса поникли, когда он посмотрел на Стива. Интересно, как один человек способен быть настолько управляемым и организованным. Барнс был так сосредоточен на работе, большую часть времени, что почти забывал о еде. Стив мог, буквально, оббежать все офисное здание под ними, держать свои личные дела в порядке, как и свою жизнь, а также поддерживать контакты с семьей. Это было удивительно.

Джеймс последовал за Стивом обратно в дом, подгоняемый обещаниями корицы и горячего душа, он чувствовал себя настолько маленьким и не заслуживающим помощи такого хорошего и…честно говоря, невероятного человека; человека, который терпеть его не может. Даже несмотря на ненависть, глубоко въевшуюся в кости Стива, Барнс знал, что парень, за эти два года работы, сделал для него больше, чем кто-либо, когда-либо, с момента смерти его родителей. Джеймс многим ему обязан, и сделал себе мысленную заметку, продемонстрировать свою признательность и стараться не выносить его мозг при первом удобном случае. Он должен быть милее со Стивом, по крайней мере в эти выходные…

Даже если он сносит его чертовы стены. Да, все верно. Он сносит его чертовы стены…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Собака Стива https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/79/07/fa/7907fa1581dca8f5f8b25c394a940dbf.jpg  
> Спортивный костюм Джеймса http://www.prodirectrunning.com/productimages/zoom/68614.jpg


	4. Время вечеринки

За завтраком, состоящего из кофе, булочек с корицей и поддразниваний, Джеймс и Стив были мягко говоря не в духе, и какое-то время просто игнорировали друг друга. Новость о предстоящей вечеринке, как кот, выпущенный из мешка, избавила Сару и Джо от необходимости сдерживать их сына и его жениха внутри дома, в то время как каждый житель городка считал своим долгом пробраться в актовый зал и помочь с праздником. Поэтому, родители просто оставили их в покое и позволили провести этот свободный день, так как заблагорассудится.

Верный своему слову, с семьей Джеймс вел себя как настоящий ангел - к большому облегчению Стива. Завтрак прошел без единого препирательства. Кэп лежал под столом, словно большой пушистый комок, жуя какую-то игрушку, а Сара разревелась над чашкой кофе при мысли, что она в ближайшем будущем, наконец-то, сможет получить (хоть и приемных) внуков. Только Бог мог знать откуда она взяла эту идею, ведь ни Стив, ни Джеймс ни разу не заикались об этом. Роджерсу потребовалось около пяти минут, чтобы успокоить мать, в то время как Джо хлопал Джеймса по плечу, утверждая, что в последний раз, когда он видел своего сына, тот не выглядел настолько счастливым.

«Чувак, ты понятия не имеешь, что творится…» - думал Джеймс, даря Джо свою самую милую улыбку.

\- Мне так жаль, - усмехнулась Сара, изящно вытирая глаза салфеткой и оглядывая всех с сияющей улыбкой. – Только посмотрите на меня, я такая эмоциональная дурочка. Кыш, кыш отсюда, вы оба. Идите и повеселитесь. Мы увидимся позже на вечеринке. Два часа, не опаздывайте! Нельзя чтобы оба почетных гостя отсутствовали на своем же празднике.

Вставая со стула, она прогнала обоих из кухни взмахом полотенца, посмеиваясь, когда двое взрослых мужчин попытались поспешно ретироваться из комнаты. Наблюдая за их уходом, женщина почувствовала, как Джо проскользнул позади нее, и обернув руку, обнял за талию.

\- Они выглядят такими счастливыми, не правда ли?

\- Ммм, - пробормотал мужчина, целуя ее в ухо. – Хотя, я удивлен, что Джеймс оказался не таким нервным, как рассказывал Стив. Что-то с ним не так, хотя…

\- О, прекрати, Джо! Даже не пытайся отговорить Стива от этого брака. Я знаю, ты хочешь, чтобы он вернулся домой и помогал управлять бизнесом, но он СЧАСТЛИВ. Я просто хочу, чтобы он навещал нас почаще, - вздохнула Сара, глядя на пустой дверной проем, как будто ожидая, что парни снова вернуться.

Джо нахмурился кинув взгляд на дверь, но потом кивнул:

\- Я понял, детка. Я больше не скажу ни слова на этот счет, - прошептал он, снова целуя ее макушку и отпуская.

Оба остались на кухне, в уютной тишине убирая беспорядок, оставшийся после завтрака, думая о будущем своего сына и совершенно не обращая внимание на истинные страсти, кипящие между молодыми людьми.

Вернувшись в их общую спальню, Джеймс и Стив двигались вокруг друг друга в полном молчании, хватая одежду и полотенца для душа. Барнс поднял взгляд от своего чемодана, разглядывая блондина, который склонился над своей сумкой и активно рылся в вещах, очевидно, ища что-то. Он нахмурился, обдумывая, стоит ли пытаться загладить свою вину. На самом деле, Барнс прекрасно осознавал, сколько всего Стив сделал для него, и как часто он должен был показывать свою благодарность, вместо того, чтобы быть настоящим придурком. Возможно, он и был холодным человеком, но уж точно не жестоким.

\- Хм…эти…эти булочки с корицей были замечательными, - пробормотал он, бросив полотенце на плечо и подходя к Стиву. – Твоя мама очень хорошо готовит. Я голосую за то, чтобы она испекла наш поддельный свадебный торт, - он слегка подался вперед, все еще напряженно ожидая ответ Роджерса.

Блондин замялся, выронив от удивления носки. Быстрый взгляд через плечо показал, что Джеймс наблюдает за ним и ждет ответа. Он откашлялся и кивнул.

\- Эээ, да. У нее превосходная выпечка. И эээ…она хороша в оказании первой помощи, имей в виду, если вдруг тебя растерзает наш щенок. Перед тем как родители переехали сюда, она была медсестрой. Теперь работает в аптеке, - Стив улыбнулся, вставая он кинул взгляд на щеку Джеймса. Вдоль скулы красовалась яркая царапина, и Роджерс нахмурился. – Откуда это у тебя?

Барнс протянул руку, мимолётно касаясь щеки и фыркнул:

\- Хм…вероятно получил в борьбе за свою жизнь. Знаешь ли ты, как больно бьют ветки, когда ты на полной скорости спасаешься от неминуемой гибели?

\- Нет, но я запомню это, на тот случай, когда дикая природа еще раз попытается убить одного из нас, - усмехнулся Стив, осторожно потирая затылок. – Может ты…хочешь, чтобы моя мама взглянула на него?

\- Неа, - бросил Джеймс, махнув рукой и поворачиваясь к ванной. – Забудь, она даже не болит. Кроме того, это придает мне какой- то жесткости, и так, я меньше похож на мягкого офисного работника.

\- Да, ты такой мужественный, - Стив закатил глаза. – Но ярко-желтый, в самом деле?

\- Эй, он дышащий и эластичный, для бега по любой местности. Мне посрать, что ты думаешь, я слишком много отдал за него, - выстрелил в ответ Барнс и подмигнул ему. – Теперь, если ты не возражаешь, я собираюсь принять душ и смыть с себя собачью вонь. Я постараюсь оставить тебе немного горячей воды, Стиви, но не гарантирую этого.

Стив моргнул, наблюдая как его босс скрылся в ванной комнате. Яркий румянец пополз вверх по щекам, и зарычав, Роджерс схватив свои вещи с кровати вышел из комнаты, намереваясь использовать душ в комнате своих родителей. Никто не называл его Стиви, кроме матери. Он не мог понять, что почувствовал, когда босс использовал это ласкающее имя. И как легко оно скатилось с языка, хотя…

Нет. Стив продолжал ворчать, запирая дверь ванной комнаты и ударяя по панели, наполняя комнату густым облаком пара. Это было совершенно не мило. И тем более не ласково.

Определенно нет.

*

После душа, Стив и Джеймс снова встретились в фойе. Барнс выглядел менее взволнованно, чем этим утром, и более элегантно - в черных узких джинсах и красной клетчатой рубашке. Его волосы были убраны назад, и сегодня он решил отказаться от бритья. Проблеск щетины на подбородке и копна темных волос оттеняли его лицо. Он сидел на полу, шнуруя свои новые ботинки, когда услышал приближение Стива. Взглянув на блондина, Джеймс одарил того яркой улыбкой.

\- Ну разве мы не похожи на парные пирожные? – поддразнил он, окидывая взглядом одежду своего работника.

Стив, в свою очередь, был одет в темно-синюю рубашку в клетку, что почти соответствовала его собственной и светлые, слегка потертые, джинсы. Волосы мягко торчали в мягком беспорядке, что так отличалось от прически, что он делал для работы в офисе. Джеймса вновь ударила мысль - Роджерс был просто очарователен, но мужчина быстро встряхнулся. Поднявшись на ноги, он потянулся к стулу, где валялась его кожаная куртка, и быстрым движением накинул на плечи.

\- Пирожные, умно. Твой прикид довольно хорош. Вот значит, как ты выглядишь, когда не разгуливаешь по Уолл-Стрит? Смотри как обычные смертные хорошо влияют на тебя, - парировал Стив, пытаясь побороть инстинкты и остановить свой, блуждающий по телу босса, взгляд, иначе действие будет истолковано не так, как хотелось бы. Блондин также надел куртку, сунув в карман ключи от джипа и кивнул головой. – Пойдем. Уже полдень, а вечеринка начнется через два часа. Мы побродим по городу и закажем тебе телефон. У Уэйда быстрая доставка, поэтому сначала зайдем к нему.

Джеймс лишь кивнул в ответ, его взгляд прожигал грудь Стива. Синяя клетчатая рубашка была явно не новой; она облепляла широкую грудь, демонстрируя гору грудных мышц и замечательно определяла идеальные пропорции и соотношение плеч и талии. Кому бы не выпала честь принять ухаживания такого роскошного мужчины, как Стив, точно стала бы самой счастливой женщиной на свете. Джеймс мимолетно облизнул губы и кивнул.

\- Хорошо. Идем, Казанова.

Стив закатил глаза и вышел вслед за ним из дома, направляясь к джипу и попутно запуская двигатель. Им потребовалось около десяти минут чтобы добраться до города, и на этот раз Джемс понял, что внимательно разглядывает проплывающие мимо деревья, наслаждаясь красотой этого места. Солнце уже успело нагреть воздух, и Барнс выпутавшись из куртки бросил ее на заднее сиденье.

\- Так, почему же ты покинул Аляску перебравшись в Нью-Йорк? Уверен, половина жителей уже окрестила тебя тупицей. Это место великолепно. А Нью-Йорк…ну…

Стив промолчал, его глаза следили за дорогой. И когда Джеймс уже переключил свое внимание, блондин ответил:

\- Я уехал, потому что…я не мог сделать что-то значимое для мира из Ситки. Да, здесь красиво, но это не то место, где можно создать новое печатное творение. Я хотел пойти в колледж, и получить образование, которое хотел, но не нашел здесь.

\- Это достаточно честный ответ. Твои рассуждения звучат почти также, как и мои, - прошептал Джеймс, его пальцы плотно обхватили подлокотник. Весь оставшийся путь до города, никто не произнес ни слова.

\- Ты, наверное, не ожидал, что в конечном итоге, будешь работать на кого-то вроде меня. Твоя семья, когда-нибудь, уговаривала тебя все бросить?

Стив закусил губу, краем глаза оглядывая Джеймса и отвечая:

\- Каждый день, - пробубнил он, чувствуя себя немного неловко за этот ответ. Но это действительно было шоком - увидеть, как мать и отец так приветливо встретили Джеймса, после всех ужасных историй, которые рассказал Роджерс. Очевидно, Барнс почуял чужой дискомфорт и ему самому стало так больно, осознавая, что люди которых он даже не знал уже заочно ненавидели его. Джеймс отвернувшись промолчал.

*

Вечеринка была в самом разгаре, казалось, собрался весь город. Зал был набит людьми. Повсюду была еда, болтовня смешивалась с музыкой и эхом отдавалась от высокого потолка. Джеймс почувствовал небольшой приступ клаустрофобии. Пока он стоял рядом со Стивом, заметил, что почти каждый присутствующий здесь человек нашел время, чтобы протиснуться через толпу и поприветствовать Роджерса, поболтать о делах и семейном бизнесе. Черт, даже мэр не поленился подойти к Стиву, и похлопав по спине, поздравил с долгожданным возвращением на родину. Джеймса же подобным вниманием не удостоили, люди лишь бегло приветствовали его и поздравляли с прибытием в город. К тому времени, как он закончил свою третью бутылку пива, Барнс чувствовал себя измотанным, и выкроив момент, потащил Стива подальше от центра вечеринки. Вопросы, возникшие в предыдущий день, снова всплыли в голове, и Джеймс, нахмурившись, уставился на Роджерса.

\- Итак, я, вроде как, вчера вечером в пал в полусонное состояние, благодаря этому изматывающему путешествию, но пришло время пролить свет в эту Сумеречную зону. Ты не говорил мне, что богат. Никогда. Почему все спешат поговорить с тобой и обсудить дела здешних магазинов, как будто ты президент? В чем дело? Этот город принадлежит тебе?

Стив вздохнул, оглядывая пустой коридор, в котором они очутились, пытаясь уловить нежелательных слушателей.  

\- Я не богат. Мои родители богаты.

\- Это забавно, потому что так говорит каждый богатый человек.

Стив схватил Джеймса за плечи и предостерегающе посмотрел на него:

\- Ты сейчас все сглазишь. Предполагалось, что мы будем притворяться влюбленными, так что перестань психовать и пытаться за один день охватить весь спектр человеческих эмоций!

\- Ты должен был все мне рассказать, Стивен. Может займешься этим прямо сейчас? Потому что, серьезно, это нелепо. Я…я превращаюсь в ТЕБЯ. Я практически невидим! – вздохнул Джеймс, вскидывая руки. Он не привык быть чьей-то тенью, и теперь, когда требовалось играть роль любящего жениха, явная несуразность всей этой ситуации заставляла чувствовать значительный дискомфорт.

Стив открыл рот намереваясь ответить, но кашель из-за спины заставил блондина повернуться. У входа в прихожую стоял невысокий брюнет с козлиной бородкой и бокалом коктейля, зажатым в руке.

\- Тони, привет! – улыбнулся Стив, поворачиваясь и протягивая руку в сторону своего друга. Рукопожатие между ними было слишком сильным, и Роджерс почувствовал легкое беспокойство от того, как Старк смотрел на него.

\- Стив, сколько лет. Думал, ты исчез с лица земли и поминай как знает, - ответил мужчина, делая глоток из своего бокала и попутно оценивающе оглядывая Джеймса. – Это, должно быть Джимми.

\- Джеймс, - выпалил редактор, ощетинившись на прозвище. Боже мой, что…черт возьми, кто называет кого-то ДЖИММИ? – Рад встретиться с вами. Вы Тони…

\- Старк. Сын Говарда Старка. Действующий босс этого острова, пока наш Стиви изображает Шекспира в Нью-Йорке, - отвечает брюнет, ярко улыбаясь Барнсу. – На самом деле я удивлен, что вы двое решили прийти. Должно быть, посетив нас даже на такой короткий срок, ты потратил зря чертову кучу времени, Джимми. Будучи редактором с громким именем и все такое. Опять же, я уверен, ты здесь для контроля, что бы все прошло гладко и ровно, судя по тому, как ты любишь эксплуатировать своего парня. Я не могу дождаться, когда по твоему приказу зазвонят свадебные колокола.

Все трое застыли на месте, молча уставившись друг на друга. Стив буравил Тони злобным взглядом, Джеймс прильнул поближе к блондину, опустив глаза в пол, в попытке придумать ответ и выпутаться из этого разговора. Когда он уже совсем отчаялся, Тони снова улыбнулся пожимая плечами.

\- Стив, ты не мог бы отойти со мной на секунду? Есть кое что, что я хотел бы обсудить с тобой, - предложил Старк, указывая рукой в сторону.

Роджерс сглотнул, косясь на своего босса, затем извинившись кивнул Тони и двинулся вперед по коридору. Джеймс следил как двое мужчин отходят в сторону, он почувствовал себя таким маленьким и никчемным.

\- Не беспокойся насчет Энтони, дорогой, он всегда был занозой в заднице, - брюнет вздрогнул от мягкого британского акцента, поражаясь мягкой вежливости в голосе говорящего. Он обернулся, увидев наблюдающую за ним пожилую женщину, с густыми белыми кудрями и теплым лицом.

\- Простите, но кто вы? – спросил он, чувствуя небольшую слабость после такого испытания. Его терпение истончалось все быстрее, подстегнутое стальным холодным блеском в глазах Тони. Если он не придумает как действовать дальше, Джеймс был уверен, Старк уже раскусил их парочку.

\- Я вижу Стив еще не рассказал тебе обо мне. Я Маргарет Картер. Или…как все на этом острове называют меня - тетя Пегги.

\- Оу! – пробубнил Джеймс, протягивая руку для рукопожатия. Но, как и Сара, Пегги проигнорировав жест потянула его в объятия. В этот раз Джеймс был более подготовлен к такой реакции и лишь улыбнулся, обернув руки вокруг старушки. – Очень приятно встретиться с вами. Стивен рассказывал мне о вас, но я боюсь, что прилетев сюда, мой мозг все еще пытается догнать происходящее.

\- Не волнуйся, дорогой. Я знаю все о трудностях долгих и длительных путешествий. Являясь одним из старейших жителей острова, моя память ясна, как и в день, когда я переехала сюда. Здесь прекрасная окружающая среда, Джеймс. Просто прелесть, - усмехнулась женщина, погладив его по щеке иссохшей рукой. В отличие от холодного приветствия, полученного от Тони, улыбка Пегги была теплой и радушной, и Джеймс, впервые с начала этой вечеринки, позволил себе расслабиться. – Пойдем со мной к столу с закусками, милый, я чувствуя себя немного уставшей.

Джеймс кивнул, протягивая ей руку. Старушка с благодарностью схватилась за него и оба двинулись сквозь плотную толпу людей пытаясь протиснуться к столам с едой.

\- Я понимаю, что эта вечеринка предназначена для вас двоих, но…уважьте старушку и посетите меня в эти выходные. Я бы хотела познакомиться с человеком, который украл сердце нашего Стива.

Джеймс кивнул, поднимая тарелку для женщины и следуя за ней вдоль ряда с едой, позволяя выбрать то, что она захочет съесть.

\- Мне придется выполнить это обещание, однако, я уверен, что Стивен готов примчаться к вам хоть сейчас. Он очень хорошо отзывается о вас.

\- И еще, он почти ничего не рассказывал мне о тебе. Интересно, почему?

Джеймс сглотнул, внимательно наблюдая за женщиной, прежде чем оглядеть присутствующих пытаясь найти Стива.

\- Вы знаете Стивена. Всегда такой стеснительный.

Пегги посмотрела на него и улыбнулась, хотя ее глаза светились хитрым блеском.

\- На самом деле, он не такой уж и застенчивый. Он рос маленьким озорником, всегда пытался защитить других. Никогда не боялся высказывать свое мнение. Ты, напротив, очень сдержан и не уверен в себе. Что ты скрываешь, мой дорогой? Прячешься от правительства? – сказала женщина, глядя с хитрой улыбкой.

Барнс почувствовал, как в груди останавливается сердце, лицо теряет все краски, и он смог лишь выдавить:

\- Эээ…я…простите? Откуда вы взяли эту идею? – спросил он пытаясь сохранить лицо. Выражение лица Картер можно было охарактеризовать только как изучающее, как будто она пытается пролезть глубже в душу и рассмотреть каждую ложь, что он когда-либо говорил. О боже, их обман не сработал. Они были пойманы, оказались в чертовой ловушке…

Пегги рассмеялась.

\- Я просто дразню тебя, дорогой. Мне просто так сильно захотелось! Стив будет хорошим мужем для тебя, - пробормотала она, хлопая Барнса по локтю. – Тем не менее, я очень хорошо разбираюсь в людях. Никогда не позволяй кому-либо говорить, что со старостью приходит маразм. Вижу, что ты любопытный, но боишься неудач в жизни. Вот почему в таком юном возрасте ты так тяжело работаешь? Ты должен наслаждаться жизнью, пока можешь. Будет еще предостаточно времени, чтобы превратиться в старую зануду вроде меня.

Джеймс улыбался, слабо посмеиваясь, в то время как сердце отчаянно пыталось затормозить после такого резкого старта.

\-- Ну…жизнь…я имею ввиду, - он остановился, вздохнул и начал заново. – У меня было несколько…испытаний и препятствий в жизни. Вот и все.

Пегги улыбнулась, снова взяла его за руку и потащила к маленькому столику, чтобы сесть.

\- Посиди со мной, дитя. Составь компанию старушке, пока мы ждем Стива, - женщина довольно сильно потянула за руку приказывая сесть на стул рядом с ней. Он неловко плюхнулся, поставив перед ней ее тарелку.

Оба замолчали. Джеймс провел большую часть времени разглядывая свои пальцы, гадая, какое приемлемое количество времени он должен отсидеть, прежде чем можно будет убежать и скрыться в толпе, утопив себя в пиве. И естественно, когда он собирался выстрелить хромой предлог, чтобы избежать испытующего взгляда старушки, Пегги заговорила.

\- _Ты из России, верно? –_ спросила она, яркая улыбка все еще пересекала ее морщинистое лицо.

Джеймс вздрогнул, целое мгновение разглядывая ее. Когда она ничего не произнесла, он слегка улыбнулся.

\- _Как вы догадались? Я не знал, что вы говорите по-русски._

Пегги рассмеялась, подхватывая с тарелки клубнику и указывая ей в сторону мужчины.

\- Я много путешествовала. У вас есть, что посмотреть, мой дорогой, - она улучила момент откусывая сладкий плод и смакуя, с благоговейным выражением. – Кроме того, у тебя распахнулся воротник рубашки. Мой милый, у тебя кириллица под левой ключицей. Не нужно быть шпионом, чтобы понять, что эти слова что-то значат для тебя. К тому же, если бы я оказалась не права, ты мог бы просто отнекаться тем, что я несу бред, как и положено сумасшедшей на старости лет старухе! – Джеймс улыбался, внимательно наблюдая за женщиной. Такое добродушное подшучивание…для него как глоток свежего воздуха. Он не знал почему, но эти душевные краткие мгновения сделали все это мероприятие более терпимым.

\- Что эта фраза значит для тебя, мой дорогой? – спросила женщина, слегка понизив голос. Через шум и грохот этой тусовки, Джеймс едва услышал ее. Тем не менее, это было словно удар, когда он понял, что имела ввиду Пегги, и сглотнув покачал головой.

\- Это…оставим это на потом, - пробормотал он, снова сталкиваясь с ее грозным взглядом. – Может быть, когда мы придем навестить вас, я расскажу об этом.

Все дальнейшие разговоры в один миг резко остановились, из динамиков актового зала раздался визг. Джеймс вздрогнул, глядя вперед на сцену – странно одетый человек держал микрофон и стучал по нему ладонью сильнее, чем требовалось. У него была бритая голова и «безумные» глаза, маниакальная ухмылка и ярко-красная футболка.

\- Кто это? – спросил Джеймс, оглядываясь на Пегги. Она широко улыбалась, глядя на сцену, и хлопала в ладоши вместе с толпой, которая собралась перед ними.

\- Это «сумасшедший» Уэйд Уилсон. Он один из жителей, перелез к нам через Канадскую границу. Но все думают, что он смешной, так что никто и никогда не выгонял его обратно в Канаду, - голос вмешался в их разговор. Барнс оглянулся через плечо и увидел подошедшего Стива. Он выглядел…уставшим. Расстроенным? Джеймс не был уверен. Но ему не понравился взгляд блондина, и он быстро встал.

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Ничего. Не волнуйся об этом, - Стив отмахнулся от него, продолжая глядеть на сцену.

\- ПРИВЕТ, ПРИВЕТ!? Эта штука работает? – Уэйд дунул в микрофон, заставляя его визжать. Все отпрянули от динамиков, прикрывая свои уши. – Я надеюсь на это!!! Ахах, всем добро пожаловать на «Давай поженимся» вечеринку ВЕКА! Поприветствуем двух наших влюбленных! РЕЧЬ, РЕЧЬ, ТАЩИТЕ ИХ СЮДА, ДАМЫ И ГОСПОДА!

Вся толпа развернулась, обнаружив стоящих рядом друг с другом Стива и Джеймса, и взрыв возгласов и аплодисментов захлестнул зал. Шквал рук потянулся к ним двоим, толкая мужчин к сцене, пока их не схватила пара жилистых рук. Уэйд вытащил обоих в центр сцены, тыкая микрофоном в лицо.

\- Кажется, только вчера мы узнали о зарождающемся романе этих начинающих Ромео. На самом деле всего два дня назад, но кто считает!? – рассмеялся Уэйд, бросив руку на плечо Джеймса и подмигивая ему. – Я так понимаю, ты невеста, верно? Верно? Да, он выглядит как невеста. Все вместе, поприветствуем Джеймса Барнса. Он наконец-то сделает честного человека из нашего Золотого мальчика! – вытирая несуществующую слезу, Уэйд наклонился и оставил теплый влажный поцелуй на щеке Джеймса.

Барнс не оттолкнул его. Но все же…серьезно. Ради бога, этот парень не знает границ? Джеймс вздрогнул, ощущая, как по щекам ползет румянец, когда весь зал засмеялся и начал аплодировать им двоим. Редактор попытался найти слабое утешение в том, что Стиву было так же неловко, как и ему. Он кинул взгляд на своего сотрудника. Вся эта вечеринка проходила определенно не так как предполагалось.

В первом ряду стояли родители Стива, а за ними Брюс, Клинт и Наташа. Джеймс был не против внимания, но все это выходило за пределы его зоны комфорта. Все чего он сейчас хотел – доползти до дома и молиться Богу, что когда он проснется, то снова окажется в своей квартире на Централ Парк Уэст, и события этой недели окажутся просто сном.

Он смутно осознал, что Уэйд задал ему вопрос, и его мозг тут же резко отключился. Нет нет нет…только не вопросы жениху о предложении, нет! Если ему придется вдаваться в подробности о событии, которого никогда не было, это сделает всю эту ситуацию гораздо более реальной. Кроме того, как, черт возьми, он должен был без подготовки придумать рассказ о том, как Стив открыл ему свое сердце и умолял стать его супругом, когда ЭТОГО НИКОГДА НЕ ПРОИСХОДИЛО?

\- Мне жаль…могли бы вы повторить вопрос… - запинаясь попросил Джеймс, чувствуя, что лицо становится таким же красным, как и его рубашка.

Уэйд просто рассмеялся и потер костяшками пальцев по волосам парня, приводя в беспорядок темные локоны.

\- Глупенькая будущая невеста, ответить на вопрос сможет даже ребенок. Я думаю, что его уже охватил предсвадебный испуг! – толпа заохала, Уилсон оторвался от него и указал на Стива. – Я спросил, как же наш очаровательный жених попросил тебя выйти за него замуж? Скажите нам, что это было как у Джулии Робертс и Ричарда Гира!

Толпа затихла в ожидании ответа. Редактор глубоко вздохнул, готовясь выдать самую грандиозную ложь в его истории.

\- На самом деле, это он сделал мне предложение, - прервал Стив, вся толпа повернулась к нему. Джеймс с облегчением выдохнул, когда все внимание присутствующих переключилось на другого. Он поднял взгляд вверх и увидел, как Стив ему улыбается. Черт, он мог бы быть номинирован на премию Оскар.

– Вообще то это было…совершенно неожиданно. Джеймс и я держали отношения в тайне несколько месяцев…все становилось очень серьёзно. В один прекрасный день мы были на обеде, после довольно тяжелой деловой встречи, и Джеймс просто…он просто нервничал. Я спросил его, что случилось, и бедняга не смог мне ответить, - Стив взглянул на толпу и засветился широкой улыбкой. – На самом деле, я подумал, что он готов порвать со мной. Что как вы знаете, сделало бы нашу совместную работу очень неудобной, учитывая, что он мой босс и все такое.

Очередной взрыв смеха прогремел из зала. Уэйд хихикнул, скрестив руки и держа микрофон прямо под носом Стива.

\- Продолжай, это будет круто.

\- Когда мы выходили из здания, я спросил его, что случилось, и он просто отказывался смотреть на меня. В этот момент я был уверен, что все кончено. Потом... я обернулся. Джеймс застыл на месте. Он уставился на меня. 'Здорово' подумала я про себя. Он собирается сказать мне это, на глазах у всего города. Так…представьте мое удивление, когда он вдруг опустился на одно колено. Вытащил маленькую черную коробочку, а внутри... было это кольцо, - Стив поднял левую руку. Золотой ободок блеснул на его пальце, и вся аудитория заворковала. - Он сказал мне что это кольцо, передавалось в его семье из поколения в поколение, и было дано ему его матерью. Я знал, что оно много значило для Джеймса. Поэтому, когда он спросил меня... 'Стивен. Я знаю, что прошло слишком мало времени, но…я чувствую, что ты мой единственный. И я не могу жить без тебя. Пожалуйста…сделай меня самым счастливым человеком. Будьте моим мужем'... я знал, что он тоже был моим единственным, - Стив умолк, наблюдая за толпой.

Все замолчали. Кто-то прослезился. В тишине зала были слышны громкие звуки поцелуев. Достаточно громкие, потому что Уэйд, взявший на себя смелость помучить их двоих, поднес микрофон к губам изображая звуки поцелуев.

\- Как прекрасно, ми аморе! Кто бы подумал, что у Джеймса может быть такое нежное сердце? После всех историй, которые мы слышали, ну…даже красота может приручить зверя, а? А?

Джеймс выстрелил в Стива пронзительный взгляд. Тому, в свою очередь, хватило совести покраснеть, ведь его только что спалили, в том, что блондин на протяжении этих двух лет говорил гадости про своего работодателя всему городу, не говоря уже о своей семье. На лице Роджерса расцвела глупая улыбка.

\- НО! – Уэйд вдруг закричал в микрофон. Зал застонал в протесте, против неумелого использования микрофона. – Но! Я вижу, вы двое…почему такие ОФИЦИАЛЬНЫЕ!? Джеймс? Стивен? Да лааадно! Никто не называет своего маленького сладкого мишку его официальным именем. Должны же быть несколько ласковых имечек, которыми вы друг друга кличите, верно? Давааайте, поделитесь с остальными. Мы хотим услышать их, чтобы дразнить вас в течении следующих 20 лет, не откажите нам в таком удовольствии!

Джеймс не сможет избежать этого вопроса. Он снова почувствовал, как в лицо суют микрофон, и поморщившись отодвинул устройство подальше от своего рта, прочищая горло.

\- Я…эээ…я не очень изобретателен, как вы могли заметить. Опустился на колени посреди Таймс Сквер. Понимаете, о чем я? Я просто…зову его Стиви. Или малыш. Когда он ведет себя как маленький засранец, я зову его…хм…сопляк. Да. Это все, на что меня хватило, - пробормотал он, отступая от микрофона.

Уэйд изобразил преувеличенный зевок, опустив голову на бок.

\- Как скучно! Нам надо потренироваться с тобой, невеста! В любом случае, как насчет тебя, мишка Стиви! Как ты зовешь свою нежную маленькую фиалку?

Внимание вернулось к Стиву – толпа, как будто на теннисном матче, наблюдала за напряженной игрой. Если бы все происходящее не было бы настолько нелепым, Барнс бы рассмеялся. Вместо этого, толпа снова затаила дыхание, лишь изредка доносились смешки и хихиканье.

Роджерс замялся. Его суточный лимит креативности иссяк в считанные секунды, и он сглотнул. Думай…ДУМАЙ. Что может быть хорошим прозвищем? Он обдумывал все возможные мелочи в жизни Джеймса, которые можно использовать в качестве прозвища. Затем, его словно молнией поразило. Он видел, как тот в прошлом году на нескольких документах нацарапал свое второе имя, и случайно напечатал его на счете отправленном врачу Джеймса. Бьюкенен. С этим он может что-нибудь придумать.

\- …Баки, - красноречиво выпалил блондин в микрофон. – Баки…малыш? Мишка Баки? Любой из этих вариантов…это…это образовано от его второго имени. Я понял…почему бы не изобрести что-то уникальное. Джеймс…эээ, Баки, непростой человек. Зачем дарить ему такие однообразные и серые прозвища?

Толпа засмеялась, дико аплодируя им двоим. Джеймс, же понадеялся, что проделал невероятную работу, скрывая выражение ужаса на своем лице. Баки? БАКИ? Какого хрена, это было еще хуже, чем Джимми! Он ПРЕДПОЧЕЛ бы Джимми. Черт, хватило бы стандартного прозвища. Как, ради бога, он должен поддерживать свой статус и авторитет, с именем, которое похоже сбежало из детской книги про бурундучков?

Тем не менее, прозвище, казалось, возымело эффект, так как Уэйд отступил, хлопая ладонью по колену с громким хохотом.

\- Баки! Мне это нравится! Это замечательно, теперь мы уверены, что писать на свадебном торте, да?

\- ХОТИМ УВИДЕТЬ ПОЦЕЛУЙ! – выкрикнул из зала Клинт, сложив руки вокруг рта. Все казалось, согласились с ним, и громко начали кричать, хлопать в ладоши и скандировать: Поцелуй, поцелуй, поцелуй!

Стив и Джеймс посмотрели друг на друга с равным беспокойством на лицах. Но толпа давила, в этот момент у них просто не было выбора. Неестественно улыбаясь, они шагнули друг к другу и неловко рассмеялись. Все вокруг вторило: «поцелуй, поцелуй!» - как похоронный звон, и Джеймс почувствовал слабость в коленях. Это не было частью сделки, нет, нет.

\- Сделаем это по-быстрому, - прошептал Стив, глядя на него сверху вниз, прежде чем наклониться. Барнс вздохнул, закрыл глаза и подставил губы. Когда они встретились, это было…неловко. Странно…

\- ОТСТОЙ! – снова заорал Уэйд, так, что двое подпрыгнули в удивлении стукнувшись лбами.

\- ДАВАЙТЕ ПОСМОТРИМ, НАСТОЯЩИЙ ПОЦЕЛУЙ! – голос Пегги пронесся над толпой. Джеймс кинул злобный взгляд в зал. Старая предательница…редактор вздохнул. В этой ситуации действительно не было никакого выхода. Предательница, да…но она была очень добрая и милая. На несколько минут, проведенных в разговоре с ней, он почувствовал себя здесь намного комфортнее, начиная с момента, когда они приземлились в этом городе. Он не мог разочаровать ее.

Поэтому, редактор посмотрел на Стива и нахмурился, прошептав: «давай просто покончим с этим». Блондин кивнул, положив руки на талию Джеймса. Роджерс притянул его ближе и закрыл глаза. Барнс приготовился к очередному неловкому моменту в своей жизни, но наклонился, позволяя закрыться своим собственным глазам, пытаясь тем самым отгородиться от всего происходящего.

Однако на этот раз, когда их губы встретились, поцелуй был мягким и теплым…приятным. Никакой неловкости или напористости. Просто…приятно. Позволяя себе игнорировать скандирующую толпу вокруг них, Барнс отклонился в поцелуе, плотнее прижимая свои губы к блондину, пока нижняя не оказалась в ловушке губ Стива. Если он попробует сосредоточиться, то сможет ощутить тепло внутри рта Роджерса, и тут же дрожь прошла по телу и осела внизу живота. Стив невольно впился пальцами в талию Джеймса чуть сильнее, потянув его ближе. Блондин, к своему оправданию, уже очень долго никого не целовал. Губы его босса были такими пухлыми и мягкими, слегка потрескавшиеся от холодного воздуха, к которому они не привыкли. Это был поцелуй, который он мог бы, если честно, повторять вновь и вновь.

Они задержались еще чуть-чуть, совершенно не обращая внимания на умолкшую толпу перед ними. Затем они пришли в себя. Джеймс отстранился первым, глядя на блондина с недоуменным выражением. Лицо Стива комично соответствовало его собственному, и они отстранились, чувствуя, как в телах оседает смесь смущения и неловкости.

\- Ооооо парни, ребята разве это не мило!? – поаплодировал Уэйд, призывая толпу к поощрению. Он выхватил Стива и Джеймса в огромные медвежьи объятия, сжимая их так крепко, пока практически не оторвал от пола. С левой стороны сцены, Сэм и Мария молча несли поднос с небольшим тортом, поверх которого уже лежали нарезанные ломтики. У обоих были хитрые ухмылки на лицах. В то время как Уэйд самозабвенно сжимал жениха и невесту, пара приблизилась к ним из-за спины, поднося пальцы к губам, прося толпу не выдавать их.

Уэйд мгновенно сообразил, что к чему и ухмыльнулся, отступая назад.

\- Теперь, прежде чем я позволю вам голубкам уйти, у нас будет торт. Торт верно? Предсвадебный торт? – хихикнул он, протягивая руки и подхватывая пальцами два кусочка торта. Стив и Джеймс едва успели понять, что происходит, прежде чем в их рты затолкали ломтики пирога. – ЕШЬТЕ ТОРТ, МОИ ЮНЫЕ ЛЮБОВНИКИ, И БУДЬТЕ СЧАСТЛИВЫ!

Джеймс подавился шоколадным десертом, чувствуя, как начинает тошнить. Он ненавидел шоколад. И торт…он был не в состоянии проглотить такой огромный кусок, что бы потом не выплюнуть все это обратно. Рот был набит мокрым тестом, а губы перепачканы в чрезмерно сладкой глазури, он глянул на Стива, беспомощно наблюдая, как тот старался проглотить гигантский кусок торта, который пихали ему в глотку. Барнсу не оставалось ничего другого. Как он устал…позже он будет ненавидеть себя за это. Но не тут-то было.

Джеймс прикрыл рот ладонью и сплюнул частично пережеванный десерт обратно в подставленную ладонь. Мокро и отвратительно, секунду он смотрел на нее, затем вздохнул и попытался смыться со сцены, чтобы спасти то, что осталось от его достоинства. Поэтому, конечно, Уэйду пришлось пройти лишнюю милю, вылавливая редактора, схватить руки Стива и Джеймса, соединив их с мокрым шлепком. Оба мужчины скривились, когда Уэйд поднял их кулак вверх и торжественно скандируя:

\- Стиви и Баки, Ц.Е.Л.У.Ю.Т.С.Я сидя на дереве! - что еще хуже, они оба могли почувствовать, как мокрый пирог течет по запястьям, раздавленный в совершенно неузнаваемое месиво.  
  
Это не могло закончиться хуже. Общее смущение толпы, на удивление хороший поцелуй, который заставил их обоих засомневаться - было ли решение с поцелуем настолько ужасным, ОТВРАТИТЕЛЬНЫЙ план действий... теплые ладони... и мокрый торт... жесть.

**Author's Note:**

> Большое спасибо ребята, за то что читаете эту работу и до сих пор остаетесь со мной! Буду рада вашим комментариям:)


End file.
